Preguntale a los guardianes(y a sus invitados ademas de Eli) Tem 2
by Evelyn Bennet
Summary: Hola, este es un "programa" libre de ideas, no importa si no tienen usuario para participar, TODAS SON BIENVENIDAS. Esta es mi segunta temporada trabajando con los guardianes, y pueden decir lo que sea (menos cosas pervertidas) creo que Eli ya esta acostumbrada que la molesten, no hay problema...DEJEN REVIEWS PARA PODER COMENZAR! :D /(*O*)/
1. Chapter 1

**Este capitulo, tiene los reviews de la temporada pasada, del capitulo 20. ("Preguntale los guardianes")**

* * *

Evelyn: HOLA!

Todos: Hola!

Jack: Hola...(desinteresado)

Eli: Hola (tirada en el sillón)

Ella: HOLA! SABEN LO QUE ME GUSTARIA COMER...WAFLES! (corriendo en círculos hasta salir del set)

Todos: (?)

Eli: Ven porque no como azúcar...

Evelyn: (sorprendida) Bueno, creo que un poco de locura era lo suficiente para empezar el show...otra vez:

Eli: (fingiendo) YaY!

Evelyn: Bueno quisiera darles las gracias a **lizbeth snow , lizethfire, Jelsanatica, y Nerea Infante. **Gracias!

Eli: Gracias por no aburrirse durante este tiempo...querras decir.

Evelyn: Y no aburrirse de los tontos comentarios de Eli...

Eli: /(¬ ¬)/

Jack: Eso debió doler...

Evelyn: Bueno creo que deberíamos empezar con:

**Jelsanatica  
**

CONTINUA!  
le queria hacer unas preguntas Jack  
1.- ¿conoces a Elsa de frozen?

(si es asi)

Jack; Si es una buena chica...(desinteresado)

2.- ¿te atreverías a darle un beso? (yo: si dices que no te mato, te devuelvo la vida y te remato cobarde! XD)

Jack: (o.o) yo si, pero...ella...si..

Eli: Quien pagara la cena romántica?

Todos: SAFO!

Eli: Yo pagare el hospital...(sacando su billetera)...una nunca sabe que destrozo seria Jack...comprometido a esas cosas...

Jack: Hey, no soy desastroso...

Eli: Cuando fuimos al parque extremo con Jaime, te peleaste con un perro..

Jack: El no paraba de olfatear mi pierna, hasta me hizo pis encima! tenia que hacer algo!

Eli: (riendo) pero no tanto para congelar al pobre perrito, era apenas un mini chihuahua!

Jack: Pero...

Eli: Sin peros, es un animalito, y yo lo defiendo...

3.- ¿Bunny te cae mal? porque le arruinas las pascuas? SE que solo te diviertes pero ¿es necesario desilusionar a los niños solo por ser una broma?

Jack: Nunca te has sentido, solo que nadie te ve, ni siquiera sabes de donde rayos viniste, solo que estas ahí, mientras que otros están riendo, jugando, yo me divierto para poder olvidarme de eso, y especialmente Bunny porque solo por pintar "huevos" es famoso. Y yo si no dejo caer la nieve, todo el mundo estaría en las manos de "Gea", y ella ha estado aun mas antes que yo y...

Norte: Creo que es suficiente..

4.- Eli te hago una aclaración ¡SI TE ATREVISTE A BESAR A JACK TE IRA MAL! no solo por todas las jelsanaticas sino por Elsa que te congelara viva

Eli: Yo?...yo jamas haría eso...jamas...(nerviosa)

Jack: Cierto, ademas ella no es mi tipo...(mirando hacia otro lado)

Eli: cierto...no soy su tipo de chica...  
5.- porfas Jack dime que no te gusta Rapunzel o moriré! dime que te gusta Elsa o moriré y volveré solo para jalarte la pata cuando duermas! (?)  
chao

Todos los Guardianes: Dios mio se nos va a morir! Corran para salvarla!

Tooth: No te mueras dulzura allá vamos!

Eli: ESPEREN!

Los guardianes: Que?!

Eli: Los mortales dicen eso, no significa que sea verdad...y...Jack estabas asustado?

Jack: Yo? Asustado? ja..

Eli: Si tu...

Jack: No...

Eli: oh...de acuerdo...

Evelyn: Creo que deberías responder la pregunta..

Jack: (en voz baja) es que las dos me gustan...

Eli: (pensamiento: "una de las razones de que no me gusta mi cara...")

Evelyn: Bueno (Nerviosa) Creo que sera todo por hoy...NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW!

* * *

**Hola, estoy de vuelta!**

**quería decirles GRACIAS a todas las personas que me han apoyado desde que comencé como "escritora" la verdad, siempre he tenido problemas de autoestima conmigo misma, y la verdad USTEDES son lo que me han ayudado...!**

**Atte:**

**Evelyn Bennett**

**P.D: LAS AMO!**

**P.P.D: DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS PARA PODER CONTINUAR! *o***


	2. MARATON!

Evelyn: Bueno, hoy tendremos un día especial...

Eli: Por que?

Evelyn: Porque es el segundo capitulo de la segunda temporada!

Jack: y?

Evelyn: pues nomas...

Eli: Ahh..

Jack: Pense que íbamos hacer una fiesta o algo...

Norte: No he estado en una fiesta desde que Eli aprendió a controlar sus poderes...

Jack: Y eso fue hace mucho?

Eli: Fue solo 250 años, no hace mucho...

Evelyn: A vecesme aburren...Pero por eso debemos responder las hermosas preguntas de mis queridas lectoras:

**FERCHA0619**

1.-Apoyo A Helenística En Todo Jeje Ok Pero Sí Te Gustan Las Dos ¿Cuál Te Gusta Más? (Di Que Elsa Y Sí No, Pos Me Mato Jeje Ok No) UN SALUDO

Jack: Es muy dificil...

Eli: Mira Jack, no es por nada que este contra Jelsanaticas pero, se dan cuenta que Elsa tiene 18, y Jack solo 17?

Jack: Pero tengo 300 años...

Eli: Muerto! Elsa esta viva, y tu no...

Jack:...(deprimido)...ahora entiendo por que no te gusta estar con los mortales...

Evelyn: No se de lo que estan hablando, porque yo no soy un espiritu, pero me siento incomoda asi que...la siguiente lectora porfavor:

**Nerea Infante **  
OLA K ASE

1-Ahora que me acuerdo, Lucas como te fue la cita con Nerea Fireflame? Te fue bien? (espero que si)

Lucas: Bueno...(se pone nervioso)...fue perfecto...es decir ella es perfecta...

Eli: Seguiste los pasos de Jack?

Lucas: NO! Ni de loco...

Eli: Ese el mi amigo!

Jack: Que traes contra mi hoy?!

Eli: Me has dicho demasiados apodos groseros como:

-Gordalenta

-Espagueti parlante

-Pepino mutante

-Piernas largas...

-Cara de aceituna

Jack: Ese es mi preferido!

Eli: (conteniendose) Si no estubieras muerto...

Jack: Que me harias?

Eli: Yo? nada...

Jack: Entonces...

Eli: Solo...callate

Los demas: (Comiendo palomitas)

Lucas: (susurrando) Es como una pelicula...

Evelyn: (susurrando) Parece como, una pelicula romantica o algo asi...

Lucas: (susurrando) vaselina...

Evelyn: ja.

Norte: (susurrando) porque susurran?

Todos: Porque susurran?

Eli: Si, que estaban diciendo?

Jack: Vaselina?

Evelyn: Nada...

2-Eli, porque te tienes que morir el fic "regreso a la era oscura", no es justo! El pobre Jack lo paso muy mal (si Eli y Jack, me preocupo por vosotros)

Eli: 1.- Evelyn es la que hace la historia nosotros solo actuamos...2.-Jack, jamas se la pasa mal, y siempre estoy durante el rodaje...

Jack: Si, no te preocupes por nosotros ella y yo...solos...podemos arreglar nuestros asuntos...

Evelyn: Pense ue jamas llegaria este dia...en el que Jack, PUEDE ARREGLAR SUS PROPIOS ASUNTOS!

(APLAUSOS)

Evelyn: Este es el mejor dia de toda la historia...Pasemos con la siguientes preguntas de:

**The angel of the light  
**

Holaaaaa, como andan?, Gaara: sabes, tengo ganas de una pizza, Yami: termina con esto, yo tengo que ir con los demas yamis para saber como torturar a nuestros gikaris, Sebastian: bueno, por mientras yo preparo las cosas para la cena mi Lady, Inner: siii una cena de Sebastian, yo: saben les mandare un poco aber si les guasta la comida de Sebastian, por cierto el es Kenny McCommirck, un nuevo amigo mio, Kenny: Hola

1.- yo: Eli: hey no te menosprecies, yo lo asia, y ahora tengo un yami, soy Inmortal, Tengo de prometido al chico que amo, Sebastian es un demonio que cumple todo lo que digo, y si quieres ago que Hipo tenga una sita con tigo, somos primos.

Eli: No es necesario, el ya me conoce, Chimuelo se comio toda la comida del rodaje...

2.- Kenny: Sandy: msjdmshdusmsjudunskudhnjsudmsud kshdkysnjudgdjdhyuhdubfyubcu (Traducción: te entiendo Sandy, ami casi nunca me entienden, soy el que esta al ultimo, pero gracias a Angel, ahora no me inporta, me gustaria conoserte, pero te advierto, tengo 10 años y soy un pervertido)

Sandy: (traduccion: No hay problema, seria un honor conocerte Kenny)

3.- Yami: siiiii porfin, Norte, como esta eso que los duendes no saben hacer nada, pero son los yetis quien los hacen?, y una cosa mas, nos llebarias a tu taller, te prometo que no aremos destrosos, no somos Jack.

Norte: Es porque ellos necesitan un hogar donde no los lastimen, y claro que los dejaria entrar al polo, claro con la supervision de Sandy..

4.- bueno por ultimo Jack: como esta eso que te gusta Elsa y Punzie, yo te veo con Merida y/o Hipo, pero es tu elecion, pero Jack, soy el espiritu de la Luvia y si pasas por un ligar con Llubia puede que te caiga un rayo, mejor ten cuidado.

Jack: Lo tendre en mente

Evelyn: Hay demasiados reviews (feliz)!

Eli: Porque?!

Jack: Yay!

Evelyn: Bueno (extrañada por la reaccion de Jack)

**Jelsanatica **

oh mi dios en serio se la creyeron deben pasar mas tiempo con los niños ahora primero una petición:

Podrías hacer aparecer a Elsa de frozen de invitada? es que... (Diva: yo leo la mente y estarán diciendo "y ella que tiene que ver?) es tan parecida a Jack, sus poderes, sus ojos, su piel, su personalidad, compartieron la misma soledad, etc etc etc ademas que amo el Jelsa! (yo: Jelsa; pareja de Jack Frost y Elsa, shipeada por miles de fans en kilometros a la redonda)  
y ahora preguntas  
Jack:  
1.-¿por que no haces nevar en mi localidad sera porque esta en las costas?

Jack: Siempre he querido ir, pero seria como poner a un helado en el horno...

2.-para tooth:

por que pareces un colibri?

Tooth: La verdad yo tambien me lo pregunto...pero me gusta !

3.-para norte:

conoces a los reyes magos?  
tienen alguna relacion laboral o amistosa?

Norte: Los conozco, y la verdad es que son amigos mios y compañeros...

4.-para conejo:  
porque nunca escondiste huevos en mi localidad?  
Me regalas un chocolate?

Bunny: Es que a veces los huevos de pascua de me escapan, o Eli me estara haciendo bromas...

Eli: Yo jamas hago bromas asi!

Bunny: Si las has hecho, pero no quieres admitir que estas en la lista negra, cierto Norte?

Norte: Este año te has portado como una chica rebelde...

Eli: Pense que jamas escucharia esas palabras...

5.-para meme:  
que significa soñar con un lugar llamado la zona oscura?  
es que soñe que me deportaban a un lugar sin luces ni diversion algo asi como una carcel tipo estados unidos y un dia escapaba en un camion de Pemex entre la llovisna luego solo por impulso me avente a un rio y una anaconda me persiguio hasta llegar a mi pueblo. Luego otro dia soñe que regresaba pero todo estaba inundado eh iba acompañada de Jack Frost (yo: quien sabe porque lo soñe ser porque quiero que en mi pueblo neve?) nos metieron a una sala y nos sentamos en un sillon muy estrecho por lo que quedamos muy cerca luego un señor muy parecido a Pitch dijo dense un beso y desperte gritando NOOOOOOO! mi hermana (yo: osea diva) me miro con cara de WTF!? y desde ese dia me pregunto que significara.

Sandy: (traduccion: Vaya...eso es una parte que desconosco, pero a veces los humanos o ortales como sea de tu preferencia, solo se ponen en shok al ver a un crush de alguien, y o eres la primera que sueña con Jack...la mayoria que lo conocen, les gusta, o no...es complicado...pero no te asustes...es algo que yo a veces quisiera cambiar tambien)

Eli: Pero eso que, yo tambien he soñado eso...

Jack: Has soñado, conmigo?

Eli: No contestare esa pregunta...

6.-Jack:  
porque cuando mas te necesito no estas ahi? ayer la tarde estaba aburridisima con mis amigas nos pusimos a charlar afuera y pense "donde esta Jack Frost cuando lo necesitas?" en el momento que se pusieron a hablar de quien es el mas lindo Hipo o Jack me preguntaron y dije: mmmmm creo que...pros y contras de ambos?

Jack: Bueno, casi nadie me necesita...

Eli: En eso tienes razon...

Jack: Tengo la razon?

Eli: Tu? ja. yo digo ella, cuando ecesito que congeles a alguien...no estas...

7.-Leila: Jack tiene bonitos ojos, radiante sonrisa piel palida cabello blanco taan sedoso  
Jelsanatica: "si ademas de sucio creo que nunca se asea"

Leila: una voz un poco rara pero una actitud taaaan...

Jelsanatica: arrogante?  
Leila: inocente  
Jelsanatica: da igual ambos son lindos solo que Hipo es mas humilde y noble que el señor me creo mucho Frost. Luego todas me miraron como si fuera una loca y solo bufe y me fui

Eli: Tienes la misma vida que yo, TODAS las chicas del set, anda diciendo lo mismo...

8.-UN RETO:  
Jack vuela hasta Arrendelle, mete a Elsa en un saco y traela al set  
(Diva: pero lo congelara!) (yo: y? ambos son de hielo es precticamente imposible aunque si lo congela sera divertido de ver) luego liberala y trata de esquivar sus rayos de hielo despues haz una guerra de bolas de nieve con ella (yo: siempre me pregunte quien es mas poderoso el espiritu del invierno o la reina de las nieves ) y trata de que no te mate  
Diva: el ya esta muerto  
Guest: psssss ok que no te congele ¿feliz? ahora se sentira mal  
Diva: lo lamento

Jack: No hay problema pero...Ya vali...Eli me acompañas a ir por ella? no la voy a poder cargar solo...

Eli: (va con el) Debilucho..

* * *

(Jack y Eli regresan con una bolsa)

Eli: Patea demasiado!

Elsa: Dejenme salir!

Jack: Calma! (Abre la bolsa)

Elsa: (ve las camaras) Ah...donde estoy?

Eli: Hola!

Elsa: Hola Elizabeth! (baja la guardia) hace cuanto que no te veia!

Jack: Espera, se conocen?

Elsa: Claro, Ana se atoro en el microfono...

Jack: Ana? conoces a Ana?

Eli: Que tiene de impresionante..?

Jack: Es que pense que no tienes amigas...

Elsa: Elizabeth sin amigas?... es dificil imaginarlo, pero la mayoria esmayor que ella...Pero, porque me metiste en un saco Jack?

Jack: Era un reto que me habian dejado en el programa...

Elsa: Lo que ahora son capaces de hacer los adolescentes...

9.-Guest: luego hagan una guerra de bolas de nieve  
Diva: siiiii! ahora vere quien es mas poderoso la reina de las nieves o el espiritu del invierno  
Guest: yo apoyo a Elsa apuesto a que Eli esta conmigo no?  
Diva: yo estoy con Jack

Eli: Como sea pero tengo que ir por mi collar, el que hae que "pueda tocar" la nieve...(se va del set )

Jack: Gracias Diva...

Elsa: Quien es Diva...(susurrando)

Jack: Es una fan que piensa que salimos...

Elsa: SALIR?! contigo?! (se muere de la risa)

Jack: Que tiene de malo salir conmigo?(haciendo una bola de nieve)

Elsa: Es solo que...(de la nada tiene una bola de nieve en la cara...)

(se ve ieve por

10.-Guest: -_-' ella es fan de Jack Frost a veces es irritante prefiero chicos mas humildes como Hipo no como el señor "me creo mucho" Frost y tengo varios apodos para el seguro te gustaran Eli  
-copito  
-paleta helada  
-Frosty  
-Frostidiota  
-cerebro de hielo

Eli: Son muy originales, ME ENCANTAN!

Elsa: Pero son un poco crueles

Eli: Jack me llamo arbol de otoño con ojos de aceituna parlantes!

Elsa: (rie en bajo)

Eli: (¬ ¬")

11.-Diva: encantador fantasma  
Guest: puag! no!  
Diva: ah entonces galan helado  
Guest: o mejor FUERA DE MI COMENTARIO DIVA!  
Diva: no muy largo  
Guest: -_-' si ustedes sobreviven con Jack yo estoy muerta en vida

Eli: Bienvenida a mi mundo

12.-Diva: (pegando posters de Jack algunos de the big six y otros de Jelsa) me pasas el de Jack sin camisa?

Guest: (tomando el poster mencionado) claro lo pondre donde debe de ir (lo tira al bote de la basura)  
Diva: mi poster!w

Eli: Que horror como puedes ver a Jack sin camisa! (apenada)

Elsa: Cierto, el solo es un niño...

Jack: No es cierto! (haciendo un puchero)

13.-debo de dejar de comentar pero se me olvido una pregunta a Jack:  
que haces durante las demás estaciones ¿no te hace daño el calor?

Jack: Budno, solo con un colar que Lucas hace, puedes pasarte a otros lugares donde alla calor, pero solo con ese collar, si no lo tienes, es como tratar de entrar a un campo de fuerza...

14.-y si siempre me siento asi yo no tengo a nadie para hablar excepto mi hermana no soy de las que tienen muchos amigo a lo mucho solo 4 amigas pero vivimos alejadas y casi no tenemos contacto ademas mi hermana se la pasa el dia entero en el telefono y estoy sola feliz? bye

Jack: Eres igual que Eli!

15.-PD: Eli hazme un favor dale a Jack un buen golpe en la cabeza para que sus ideas se reacomoden

Eli: Con gusto! (le pega a Jack)

Jack: AUCH! PERO PORQUE?!

Elsa: Amo este programa!

Jack: Yo no

Eli: Yo lo empiezo a querer

Elsa: Yo ya me tengo que ir (buscando la salida)

Norte: (dandole una bola de cristal ) Ten susurra en lugar donde quieres ir, y luego estrellalo contra en suelo, pero aqui no que habra un corto circuito...

Elsa: Gracias, entonces, bye! (sale del set)

Jack: Este capitulo se me hizo eterno!

Eli: A mi igual...

Tooth: A mi me gusto

Lucas: Yo no se que decir

Norte: Bueno, ya estoy habituado a estas cosas

Bunny: Yo solo los escucho

Sandy: (sonrie)

Evelyn: A mi me gusto bastante, porque asi puedo estar con mis lectoras

Eli: Ya quisiera que dijieras lo mismo sobre mi

Evelyn: Eres un adolescente, no te soporto

Jack: Ya somos 2!

Eli: Dice el maduro, no?

Jack: Hey, yo no soy una fruta!

Todos: Mejor ya despidanse!

Jack: Adios!

Eli: Bye!

Bunny: Chao!

Norte: Portense bien!

Tooth: No olviden lavarse los dientes 3 veces al dia!

Lucas: Adios!

Sandy: Se despide

Evelyn: LOS AMO Y LOS ESPERO PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!

* * *

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS!** :D


	3. Laargo capitulo, parte1

Evelyn: HOLA! me extrañaron?

Eli y Jack: Nah

Evelyn: A ustedes no les estoy hablando...(¬ ¬)...Pero estoy feliz que hayan dejado MUCHOOOS reviews!

Eli: NOOO!

Jack: Da igual...

Tooth: GENIAL!

Norte: Bien por ti Ev.

Evelyn: Gracias

Bunny: Bueno, pues empecemos!

Evelyn: Entonces...pasame las preguntas de:

**The angel of the light  
**

Yop: Evelyn: me encanto tu capi, enserio, mira, lo prometido es deuda, aqui les dejo comida de Sebastian, aber si les gusta, espero que sigas asi enserio, de echo por ti rostisare con un rayo a quien tu quieras.

Evelyn: Oh...lo tomare en cuenta, gracias!

2.-Yami: Norte: Yay, esta bien, vivimos en londres, jajajajaja naaa no te creas, seguro sabras donde vivimos, y claro que aseptamos a Sandy, tambien es para que Sandy y Kenny se conoscan.

Norte: Sera increible!

Sandy: (emocionado)

3.-Kenny: Sandy: jsnuesenedunurwfbywir uqhebdxuwedbg uiedbxuwedb78wri (Traduccion: claro, cuando quieras Sandy, yo estoy disponible, amenos que cuando vengas este muerto, pero aqui espero, de echo si puedes nos vemos en el taller de norte, amenos que este muerto eso si)

Sandy: (No vas a estarmuerto, ni que fueramos morirnos mañana todos ..-rie nervioso pero ve que nadie rie, y se calla-.. Y como ya dije, esperare con ansias el dia que te conozca.)

4.- Gaara: si bueno, espero que esten bien, y les guste la comida, pero tambien les mandre un pastel que le robe a Angel, tambien aver si les gusta

Eli: Pastel?! ADIOS DIETA! (tomando el pastel)

Todos: Al fin!

Jack: Ya me habias preocupado, solo comias vegetales, durante 2 meses!

Eli: Mi record como espiritu...

5.- Yo: bueno solo falta Sebastian, pero no importa, esta limpiando la mansion, y Jack tiene razon, para que madurar si lo primero que madura se pudre

Jack: Cierto, tu si me entiendes!

Evelyn: Bueno! hay que apurarnos que se me acaba el tiempo...pasemos con las siguientes preguntas:

**Jelsanatica  
**

1.-(se muere de risa) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA lo que le pasa por presumido JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
Diva: monstruo sin corazon! mira como le pusieron a Jack por tu culpa  
Jelsanatica: se lo gana por infantil, egoista, grocero... quieres que continue? porque tengo muchas otras cabeza de...  
Diva: ya ya ya mucho amor mucho amor... o mejor dicho crueldad  
Jelsanatica: (mejor dime Guest me gusta ese nombre) ok ahora me pregunto cuantas Jelsanaticas hay en el mundo levante la mano quien lo sea (Diva,Guest y todas las y los Jelsas levantan la mano) ahora quien cree que Jack Frost es un inmaduro (Guest levanta la mano) nadie mas? ok ahora preguntas

Evelyn: Eli deja el celular...

Eli: Pero estoy hablado con Dreamlife...!

Evelyn: Dreamlife ni que ocho cuartos...(le quita el celular)...ayer te dormiste tarde...

Eli: Los espiritus no necesitan dormir...

Evelyn: Pero yo si...mi casa mis reglas...

Eli: Te comportas como una mama

Evelyn: Y?

2-Meme: no debria tener sueños diferentes cada noche sueño con nieve que se vuelve negra lo mismo pasa con las flores, juguetes, huevos, plumas y dientes y arena dorada pero solo cuando los toco luego mi vestido y cabello se tornan negros y mis ojos color ambar amarillo y siento que alguien me controla luego la nieve me envuelve y regreso a la normalidad pero la oscuridad parece querer vengarse y trata de dispararle a la nieve cuando lo hace otra rafaga con hielo y nieve la proteje luego una figura roja como el fuego del hierro al forjarce llega con una verde en algo con forma de dragon si mis conocimientos no me engañan son Merida e Hipo, una cabellera amarilla deciende del cielo junto con una cafe todos comienzan a pelear pero le dan a la nieve azul esta cae y la nieve celeste lo socorre pero parece no poder hacer nada y llora en su pecho luego juntan sus labios en un beso de despedida y mi pecho comienza brillar, una luz sale de mi y se incrusta en el pecho del caido esta se levanta y abraza a la nieve azul la oscuridad le va a disparar a los 2 y ahi despierto siempre en esa parte, cada vez las figuras s hacen ms visibles pero empiezo a preocuparme

(Todos voltean a ver a Sandy)

Sandy: (Lees fanfics de los 4grandes verdad? y si no, seria mezcla de eso y de el fanfic de Ev...yo le dije que no podia escribir lo que le paso a _)

Evelyn: Pero ella no lo recuerda... asi que calladito se ve mas bonito

3.-Tooth:  
necesito recordar el 20 de septiembre del 2012 algo raro me paso ayer como un dejavu una sombra me veia mientras dormia y al despertar esta se escondio y senti que ya habia pasado algo que tiene que ver con miedo y oscuridad

Tooth: mmm...no te lo puedo decir querida...(apenada)...pero puedo darte pistas, se que las ecesitas, pero eso no es importante ahora, eso ya ha pasado, y cuando uno crece, Pitch ya casi no te puede ni tocar...

4.-Norte:  
como haces para entegar tantos regalos en una noche? tienes magia o solo buen manejo de espadas y bolas de cristal?

Norte: (deteniendo el reloj...haciendo todo mas dramatico) Detengo el tiempo querida...

Eli: Que dramatico

Norte: Tu crees?

5.-Conejo:  
ayer otro niño me dijo que no existias mejor dicho que ninguno de ustedes existia y un niño de 8 lo escucho y se puso trizte lo trate de animar diciendole que a veces se te escapan los huevos y por eso no llegaban pero no consegui nada ayuda? ustedes fueron parte importante de mi vida y por eso no pierdo la fe de echo siempre cuento historias sobre una maravillosa mujer convertida en colibri que cuida de cada recuerdo, un simpatico hombresito de arena que te ayuda a soñar, un risueño hombre que vive en el polo y te sorprende con cada nuevo juguete, un valeroso conejo de casi 2 metros experto en defensa personal y la favorita un joven peliblanco ojiazul que controla la nieve y hielo y lleva la diversion a los niños del mundo

Bunny: hiciste bien, y...Como sabes que se me escapan los huevos de pascua?

Eli: WoW...no es por nada pero eso necesitan aplausos, para Guest!

(APLAUSOS Y GRITOS)

X: TE AMO GUEST!

Eli: (¿?)

6.-Jack:  
(lo mira con una especial "pokerface") si prefiero se igual a Eli que a ti...  
Diva: yo quiero ser como el  
Guest: NO! porque serias...  
Diva: una hermosa musa?  
Guest: no una... mejor no lo digo  
Diva: oki doki

Jack: Me alagas Diva...(sonrisa sexy)

Eli: Enserio?

7.-Guest: ok tu y Elsa no salen? uhhhhhh golpe bajo muy bajo pobre Diva esta llorando bajo la cama (seala a la pobre llorando debajo de la cama donde se oye que alguien se suena la nariz y se ven varios pañuelos) parece Pitch cuando lo vencieron

Eli: ja.

8.-(la saca arrastrando el te dijo gracias  
Diva: (se levanta muy animada) de nada bombón

Guest: puag! una pregunta ¿como te decribes? trata de ser lo mas humilde posible ¿que cancion te describe mas? yo digo que yo soy asi de violetta

Jack: mmm...soy divertido, amistoso y...

Eli: Tonto...aveces

9.-Elsa: hola  
Guest: hola me dijiste que querias hacer una aclaracion cierto?  
Elsa: sehhh  
Guest: adelante  
Elsa: estoy muerta, vamos! Arrendelle paso hace mucho ahora solo soy feliz viviendo con Olaf, Kristoff y Anna en mi castillo ok? y lo de la edad no importa el y yo podemos salir con quien queramos de la edad que sea el amor es un sentimiento que no sabe de tiempo ni edad una vez que llega a tu corazon alli para siempre se queda

Eli: Wow, que poetica...Se nota que "Guest" quiere que Elsa salga con Jack...

Jack: No sabia que habias muerto...como paso?

10.-Guest: ok gracias y cerebro de hielo ja! me gusta ese apodo tu eres el mas buscado de las chicas ¿como sabes cuando una fan es una Jelsa, Jackunzel (como me duele escribir eso) Jarida, Janna etc. etc. etc.?

Jack: Yo no se...Solo le pregunto a Eli...

11.-Diva: yyyyyyyyyy te digo algo a Guest le gustabas antes  
Guest: (sonrojada y furiosa) NO ES CIERTO! ES UNA ARROGANTE E INFANTIL...!  
Diva: no lo niegues  
Guest: agghhhhh... sabes eres taaaannnn tu el rey de los rompe corazones

Eli: Bienvenida a mi mundo, yo sufro de lo mismo

Jack: Emmm Eli...yo te gusto?

Eli: NO! (sonrojada)

12.-Eli:  
me caes bien deberias escuchar canciones de little mix (Yo: MIXER FOREVER!) de seguro las locas le dedican la cancion de DNA a little mix si fuera ellas le dedicaria competition y mas de alguna good enough

Eli: Mi cancion del momento de Little mix es...la de...(lo piensa muy bien lo que va a decir...)...Es "going nowhere" y "boy"

13.-Evelyn:  
hola algun dia me gustaria ser como tu eres la best directora de programas del mundo mundial y me encantaria aparecer en el programa  
Diva: yo tambien!  
Guest: y habla la doble de Anna me encantaria pero pues es tu decision  
BYE!  
PD: que largo review me pase horas escribiendolo je je :)

Evelyn: Porfin alguien que aprecia mi trabajo!

Eli: No te pagan por esto..verdad?

Evelyn; Si lo hacen...

Eli: Y porque a nosotros no...

Evelyn: Viendolo bien creo que siguen las preguntas...(cambiando el tema)

14.-Meme: a mi gustarme Jack?! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (se rie tanto que se cae de la silla luego se levanta y se limpia las lagrimas) jamas  
¿porque soñe oscuridad atravesando la nieve pero una color azul y luego tomaba la forma de un joven, luego llega una figura celeste a ayudarlo junto con una roja, una verde, una amarilla y una cafe? era un sueño como de big six pero muy real

Sandy: Bueno, no se que decir...

15.-Tooth: ¿podrias buscar algo en mis memorias? es que hoy al despertar vi como una sombra se escondia bajo mi cama y senti un dejavu

Tooth: Hare todo lo que este a mi alcanze..

16.-Norte: ¿que pasa si tu te portas mal?

Norte: Nada

17.-Conejo:... ayer tu fuiste el que paso a mi lado? porque me diste un buen susto

Bunny: Tu eras? Ja. lo siento..

18.-Evelyn: me encantaria ser algun dia como tu asi de buena conductora de programas te admiro mucho y me gustaria salir en tu programa pero es tu decicion. Y Elsa esta muerta su epoca fue hace años  
Elsa: cierto

Evelyn: Pense que era una broma, enserio...ELI POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE!

Eli: No preguntaste..

19.-Eli: a ti tambien te fastidian las Jack's fangirls? aghhh son taaannn... ingenuas que solo ven a un chico por su cara bonita yo lo primero que veo es su corazon no la apariencia

Eli: Me caes bien...si sabes lo que siento

20.-¿te gusta Harry Potter? si es asi ¿en que casa quedarias? yo hice mi test y quedaria en ravenclaw apuesto todo lo que tengo a que Jack y Eugene quedan en Slytherin, Elsa, Rapunzel y Mavis en ravenclaw, Hipo y Kristoff en Hufflepuff y Anna y Merida en gryffindor tu talve en ravenclaw o Gryffindor

Eli: No tengo ni la menor idea...

21.-Jack: prefiero parecerme a ella que ser una id**ta como tu y te voy a revivir y luego a matar de nuevo ¿porque? mira (señala a una Diva que esta llorando desconsoladamente bajo la cama) parece el coco en tiempos de hambre Y TODO POR TU CULPA!  
porque dijiste que no salias con Elsa

Jack: LO SIENTO NO FUE MI INTENCION LASTIMARTE!

22.-Guest: oye Diva Jack te dijo gracias  
Diva: (se levanta) de nada bombon  
Guest: (casi vomita por lo que su hermana dijo) ¿cual es la mejor broma que hayas hecho? ¿conoces a la marmota? ¿quien es el o ella? ¿sabes el porque de el odio entre Conejo y el o ella?

Jack: Pues, mi mejor broma fue pintarle el cabello a la cabeza de aceituna -señala a Eli- de color verde, y lo unico que se de la marmota, es que hizo una broma pesada a Bunny, pero no tanto como las mias...claro

23.-para TODOS: ¿que cancion los describe mejor?

Todos: Everybody talks-Neon Trees

24.-¿como se siente vivir con el mas arrogante espiritu de todos? hablo de Jack pero es o esta mas que claro

Chica del publico: JACK ERES PERFECTO!

Jack: Emm gracias?

25.-¿que cancion le dedicarian a Jack? yo la de competition de little mix creo que las rechazadas por Jack que siguieron su camino la de good enough de little mix  
Diva: yo la de DNA

Chica super fa de Jack Frost: I´M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!

Eli: Que asco...(sonrojada)

Jack: Nah...

26.-reto para TODOS: confiesen un secreto y digan quien les gusta listo Jack ahora sabras si le gustas a Eli

Eli: (Sonrojada) A MI NO ME GUSTA JACK!

Jack: Entonces porque te sonrojas?

Eli: Porque si...

Jack: A mi me gusta cualquier chica que sea si misma sin importar lo que pase...

Tooth: a mi solo me gustan las muelas de Jack...son ...PERFECTAS!

Norte: Yo tengo un amor, la Sra. Claus...la amo con todo mi corazon!

Diva: a mi me gusta Jack y a Guest tambien

Guest: (sonrojada) CLARO QUE NO! LO ODIO! ES UN INFANTIL Y ARROGANTE!

Diva: no te hagas ahora talvez no pero antes si  
Guest: -_-'' como sea adios  
Diva: chao

Evelyn: Bueno bye!, pasemos con:

**Mixer1927  
**

1.-jajaja ame este capitulo y solo digo que para el amor no hay edad jeje ok no, le quiero pedir un favor a Conejo y es: puedes jalarle el pelo a Jack por fi por alguna razón quiero que le jales el pelo en fin por cierto Jack no respondiste mi pregunta DECIDETE ADIOS Y UN GRAN SALUDO :)

Bunny: (le jala el pelo)

Jack: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! -Cae al suelo- ESO DOLIO!

Eli: Jajajjajajaj...(muriendose de la risa)

Jack: Me gusta mas Rapunzel, ella si sabe divertirse...

Eli: RACISTA!

Jack: Que, me gustan las de cabello dorado...

Eli: A todo el mundo...(¬¬)

Evelyn: Estas bien?

Eli: Si..

Evelyn: Bueno continuemos:

**Nerea Infante  
**

OLA K ASE

1-Jack, que opinas sobre Rapunzel? Hay un crossover de tu y ella (Jackunzel), que opinas? (A mi me encanta ese crossover, hacen una bonita pareja :))

Eli: Cierto, no estoy celosa...pero si sales algun dia con ella..era de esperar...

2-Norte, yo en que lista estoy? En la de los niños buenos o los malos?

Norte: De los buenos, mi pequeña...

3-Evelyn, me encanto el capitulo anterior, sigue asi! Haces un SUPER trabajo! Saludos desde Barcelona! (España)

Evelyn: (dando salititos de emocion) GRACIAS!

Jack: Saludame a Pique!

Eli: Por que?

Jack: Gane con un gol de el en FIFA

Eli: (se pega con la mano en la cara)

Jack: Hey no te pegues!

Eli: Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, yo por lo menos se lo que hago...

Jack: Mira quien habla...

Evelyn: (separandolos) Bueeeno...esta claro que a Eli no le gustas...cierto?

Eli: (sonrojada) QUE NO!

Jack: TIENES CARA DE TOMATE! (burlandose)

Eli: Ahora si ya te pasaste! (brinca sobre el a puños)

Jack: QUITEMELA!

* * *

lllllllilillllilililililililililillllllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii PROBLEMAS DE CONECCIONllllllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiillillilililililillilililillllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiii

* * *

**Bueno aprovechando que esta en problemas Eli, queria disculparme, por no haber actualizado antes...me metiero a un campamento de verano, y no fue la mejor cosa del mundo, y ya voy a entrar otra vez a la escuela, y se me va a dificultar actualizar...pero no me dejen prometo subir un capitulo cuando pueda, Gracias por su atencion...Y por seguir leyendo mis Fanfics...GRACIAS!**


	4. Laargo capitulo, parte2

Evelyn: Bueno...esten quietos...(refiriendose a Eli)

Eli: Por que a mi, el se lo merecia!

Evelyn: violencia provoca mas violencia

Eli: Y?

Evelyn: Solo...Pasemos con:

**lizbeth snow  
**

1.-Jack  
Si fueras mujer como te describirias?

Jack: trevida, divertida, curiosa...y pues...no lo se...ustedes saben como soy yo, para que hablo de mismo...

2.-Bunny  
Conoces a alguno de los hermanos elements?

Bunny: Si..

3.-Tooth  
Me encantan tus haditas  
espero q stes cuidando bien mis memorias?

Tooth: Claro que si querida...

Evelyn: Bueno, eso fue rapido..pasemos con la siguiente chica:

**Any Kim  
**

1.-Hola a todos!  
Primero que nada quiero decir: Bunny te admiro, eres increiblemente genial \\\

Bunny: Gracias...tu igual...

2.-y quisiera saber ¿Que edad tenias cuando moriste y como sucedio?

Bunny: Yo era...un conejo, pequeño no muy grande, recuerdo que tenia un dueño, su nombre era Timmy, era muy lindo conmigo, pero siempre lo molestaban, el era un niño ciego, yo era sus ojos, Cuando entrabamos al bosque yo lo dirigia, el tocaba mi cabeza, para que el caminara en esa direccion, el tendria 7 años, no muy alto, MiM penso que tenia algo en especial...Hasta que Timmy murio asesinado por la viruela...fue horrible, los nios se reian de el, yo ls mordi, uno de cada ellos, una amiga de Timmy me ayudo a salir de ahi, pero ellos la traparon cuando lo intento, me tomaron y me augaron en el rio...no recuerdo coo desperte, solo estaba en un lugar, no lo recuerdo...

Eli: Pobre Timmy...

3.-Jack: Se que esto no te va a gustar pero... lo dire de todas formas, tu y Bunny hacen una pareja adorable

Jack: QUE ASCO!

Bunny: Respeto tus gustos...

Evelyn: (secandose las lagrimas) perdonen ando en mis dias emocionales, pero debemos continuar...

**Mixer1927  
**

1.-yo: otra vez yo pero tenemos un pequeño reto ¿Cuál es tu idea?  
Katy: que le hagan calzón chino a JACK FROST (sonrisa maliciosa)  
yo: jajaja (casi calledose de la risa) ya quiero verlo!  
Katy: yo también

Jack: Que es el calzo chino?

Eli: Quiere que te lo muestre?

Jack: (pervertido)

Bunny: Yo lo hago...

Jack: Pero si tu no usas...(conejo lo levanta y ve que no tiene calzones)

Bunny: Que asco me das...no tienes calzones

Jack: Justo cuando hoy no me los puse...

Eli: Que asco...

Jack: Porque a mi...Bunny no usa boxers...

Bunny; Porque no los necesito

Jack: Yo tampoco

Eli: Jack, tu eres un humano, el, es un conejo!

Jack: Y?

Eli: No es lo mismo!

Jack: Que paso con la igualdad de genero?

Eli: (¬ ¬")

2.-Luis: que Conejo se vista de bebe (aguantándose la risa)  
yo: también quiero verlo (recuperándose del ataque de risa)  
Katy: creo que es todo

Bunny: Que?!

Jack: Ja! ahora vas a sentir lo que me hiciero usar!

(Pasan unos señores a recoger a Conejo, lo arrastran hasta que sale del set. Solo se escucan jaloneos, un gruñido de gato enojado, y..los gritos de Bunny)

Jack: Pobre gato...

Eli: Desde cuando tenemos un gato?

(Sale Bunny con pañales, un gorrito rosa, y zapatos rosas tambie)

Norte: Por que rosas?

Bunny: No habia azules...(enojado)

Jack: (Muriendose de la risa)

Eli: Que cruel eres...(aguantando la risa)...no es bueno reirse de las desgracias de los demas..

Jack: No te crees ni tus propias palabras...

Luis: no es todo hay una petición mas  
yo: ¿cual?  
Luis: que Meme se vista de mujer  
Katy: ¿no te cansas?  
Luis: nop  
yo: pues nos despedimos ADIOS Y UN GRAN SALUDO  
Katy y Luis: ADIOS  
yo: perdón por los retos no son ideas mias nuevamente me despido BYE

Sandy: (Traducion: Sera divertido!) (Sandy se pone cabello identico a Eli, y con arena crea el mismo cuerpo que ella)

Eli: Asi me veo yo?

Sandy: (asiente)

Eli: Estoy plana...

Jack: Que cosa?

Eli: Algo de mujeres, no lo entenderias..

Jack: Bueno...pero, Sandy se ve mejor que tu! (se cae a carcajadas)

Eli: (sonrie) Eres un tonto Frost..

Sandy: (regresa a la normalidad)

Norte: Gracias al cielo que ya acabo todo...

Evelyn: Nop, todavia quedan mas!

**Guest  
**

1.-hola quiero preguntarle a Jack algo:  
¿porque Guest y Eli la llevan contra ti?

Jack: No lo se...

Eli: Pense que era obio...

Jack: QUe cosa?

Eli: Nada!

2.-¿que les hiciste?

Jack: No lo se...Eli solo le pongo apodos divertidos...

Eli: (sarcasmo) Muy divertidos...

3.-y gracias por hacer nevar en la ciudad de Mexico

Jack: Es mi trabajo, milady

4.-¿te gustaria ener una mascota? ¿que tipo de mascota?

Jack: No muy grande...estaria bien un oso polar...

Eli: Uy que chiquito, eh?

Jack: Que? mas grande, mejor. No?

Evelyn: Okey, em, necesito que guarden la calma, porque este sera el ultimo lo prometo...

Todos: De acuerdo...

Evelyn: De aqui a que tengamos mas reviews, va a ser su descanso, -mira a los guardianes- mientras Eli me ayudara en la produccion de mi fanfic, deacuerdo?

Eli: Okey...

Jack: Vas a estar bien?

Eli: Sip..

Evelyn: Vamos con la ultima:

**Mixer1927  
**

1.-Eli Tiene Razón, Eres Un RACISTA Jack, Por Eso Un Pastel Para Todos Excepto Para Jack Muajajaajajaja Soy Mal Ok No SALUDOS Y ABRAZOS ;)

Eli: Gracias por el pastel!

Norte: Amo que nos manden comida!

Jack: No se vale, no soy racista...solo me gustan las de cabello dorado...que hay de malo?

Eli: Nada, pero te recuerdo que estamos en Mexico, no en Estados Unidos.

Jack: Y eso que tiene que ver?

Eli: La mayoria de tus fans tienen pelo cafe o negro asi que, cuidado con lo que dices...

Jack: Si si si...

Evelyn: Bueno eso es tu lccion de vida, las mujeres somos hermosas, y punto.

Norte: Si...

Evelyn: Bueno me despido, BYE!

* * *

**Hola!**

**Me extrañaban? YO SI!**

**Gracias por su apoyo, y sus reviews! Sigan asi! (Para que no quede en bancarrota)**

**LAS QUIERO! *-***

**Atte:**

**Evelyn Bennett**

**P.D: NO OLVIDEN DEJAR MUCHOS REVIEWS!**


	5. VictorAustin Dream Life, celos?

**AUSTIN/VICTOR DREAM LIFE ES PROPIEDAD DE DARINGBEAR Y ALICZURI**

* * *

Evelyn: Bueno, aqui estamos de vuelta Lucas...

Lucas: (sonriente) mientras pueda ver a Nerea Fireflame...(mirandola en el publico)

Eli: Que asco...

Lucas: Que cosa?

Eli: Que bueno que no tengo novio...

Lucas: Por que?

Eli: Si me veo asi de boba, que horror.

(Nerea Flame le lanza una bola de fuego, pero no alcanza a hacerle daño a Eli)

Eli: Ja! Lo sabia!

Lucas: Eres una inmadura...

Eli: Hey! tengo 16!

Lucas: tengo 19...

Eli:...

Evelyn: Bueno, creo que deberíamos empezar, con las preguntas de: (que me las mando por PM)

Hola hola hola (saludar así) bueno primero lo primero **SOY DARI** Jajaja se q ya sabes pero como ahora comparto la cuenta con **AlicZuri** creo q lo mejor sera decirlo jajaja  
Lo siento x no enviar reviews ultimamente, he tenido problemas, así q a mis pregumtas jajajaaj

1.- (para todos ecepto para Hada thoot o como se llame) q opinan de mi historia? No se si la lean pero YOLO

Tooth: Bueno, no la he leido, pero, estoy segura que es tan maravillosa como tu!

2.- (para sandy) te tienes novia? Ok eso sonó extraño

Sandy: (Traduccion: No, no tengo novia, y ademas, no creo que necesite...nunca pudiera verla)

3.- (para Eli) extrañas aparecer en la historia?

Eli: Siempre aparezco, pero con diferente fisico.

4.- (Bunnyyyy) eres súper adorable

Bunny: Pues gracias por tu opinion...

Evelyn: No vas a decir algo Jack?

Jack: (quitandose los audifonos) que?

Evelyn: Nada (le quita los audifonos y su celular)

Jack: Dijiste que me lo ibas a pestar! (haciendo un puchero)

Evelyn: Dije, e iba...pero es de mala educacion ignorar a la gente cuando estan hablando..

Jack: Y porque no regañaste a Eli!

Eli: Vivo con ella, hay muchas cosas que no sabes

5.- (norte) gracias por mi libro de eclipce de la navidad pasada, y no no estoy muy grande para q me des obsequios muajajajajajajaj y dime una cosa porq tienes a los duendes si no saben construir juguete?

Ok eso es todo Gracias

Norte: Es que ellos solian vivir en el polo a las afueras, y los animales que vivian ahi, se los comian o se morian de hipotermia. Asi que decidi que vivieran conmigo. Aunque a veces son un estorbo...

Eli: No lo son, son mas divertidos que Jack, algunas veces

Jack: Tomare en cuenta "algunas veces"

Evelyn: Bueno, pasemos con las siguientes preguntas de:

**Jelsanatica **

1.-Guest: HOLA! lamento lo de la repetición de preguntas es que... los riviews tardan años en aparecer! y creí que no lo había mandado si? ok esto es rapido ya que... es tarde en mi ciudad y Diva necesita su "sueño de belleza" aghhh gracias por darle sueños pesados meme por lo menos en la noche le puedo pintar bigotes en la cara sin que se de cuenta  
Diva: que dijiste?  
Guest: nada creo que me pase a la lista de malos DX

Jack: Mandame una foto!

2.-Meme: adivinaste si leo fics pero de the big six, the big five pero no de the big four es que no me gusta Jackunzel solo Merricup.

Eli: Ja! Te lo dije Sandy!

3.-¿como... volviste despues de lo de la flecha de sombra?

Sandy: (Traduccion: Bueno, aunque yo no este, seguiran niños creyendo en mi, y eso es lo que me mantiene vivi, si Norte tuviera problemas y no regresara, podria regresar a la "vida" porque siguen los niños creyendo en el, sin embargo si el no esta en peligro y los niños no creen en el, el solo se va a desvanecer como polvo de arena)

4.-Jack: ¿como sabes lo de la marmota? y...  
Elsa: el maldito de Hans regreso esta vez con el permiso de sus padres acusandome de traicion puso en guerra a Arrendelle, claro teniamos ventaja porque podia congelar a mis enemigos y crear hombres de nieve gigantes, pero un dia mientras descansaba en mi sala una emboscada me tomo como prisionera en la prision de Arrendelle con cadenas hirviendo que derretian mi hielo (Guest y Diva la escuchan como niñas a su abuela mientras cuenta una historia) tres dias despues me sacaron a la guillotina y... ahi acabe  
Guest: (secandose las lagrimas) eso fue... wow ahora si odio a Hans con todo mi ser... y Rapunzel ya esta casada asi que no creo que tengas oportunidad con ella

Jack: Ya lo se, no me voy a casar con ella, solo me gusta!

5.-Conejo: es que soy ninja por eso lo se

Bunny: (-.-)

Eli: Claro y yo soy una mariposa!

Bunny: Te creo Guest, Eli nomas te quiere echar la contra...

6.-Eli: obvio soy jelsanatica y fue sacado de una cancion jeje... tu tambien a mi

Eli: No hay problema, todas en esta sala lo eran o lo son.

7.-Tooth: recuerdas como eras antes de morir?

Tooth: Claro lo recuerdo, hasta recuerdo mi niñez!

8.-Norte: porfavor no me pongas en la lista de los malos... no quiero ser igual a Jack!

Norte: (riendo) Querida, no estas en la lista de de los malos, y para ser como Jack tendrias que tener 328 años!

9.-Ev: emmmmm... de nada? y quien dijo que me amaba?... lo lamento si eres chico aun creo que todos dan asco y si eres chica no soy lesbi Bye

Eli: Si estas en esa etapa, cuando pases a la siguiente tu cerebro solo va a explotar, te lo digo por experiencia

Tooth: Dejala que ella siga en esa etapa, y no sufras por esos niños tontos de ahora!

Eli: Como sabes eso?

Tooth: Olvidas que yo tambien vivi, y eso no vale la pena sufrir...Si no terminaras como Eli

Eli: Disculpa?

Toth: No era con la intencion de lastimarte!

Jack: Seguro que no...

Evelyn: Dejenla! Ella es apenas una adolescente de salida

Lucas: Es que la verdad, no sabes como es Eli! Se obseciona!

Eli: Mmm...aveces

Lucas: Ves, ella es completamente Normal!

Evelyn: Todas somos asi! si no no estuvieramos aqui...(risa nerviosa) Bueno, si empezamos de nuevo con otras preguntas?

**Nerea Infante  
**

OLA K ASE

1-Jack, si tubieras que elegir una esposa cual seria?: Mérida, Rapunzel o Elsa? (yo prefiero Rapunzel)

Jack: Merida

Eli: Eso es!

2-SAAAANNNDYYY ERES TAN MONO! *3*, los sueños que tengo son divertidos, GRACIAS!

Sandy: ( *u* )

3-Bunny, por que nunca me has traido huevos de pascua?

Bunny: Preguntale a esos condenados huevos que se esconden!

Jack: (Riendo a carcajadas)

Norte: Que le pasa?

Eli: Lo mal penso...

Norte: (O.O)

Evelyn: Bienvenido a la realidad ! y las preguntas de:

**The angel of the light  
**

1.-Sebastian: hola, como andan, perdon por dersir las preguntas yo, Mi Lady esta enojada desde hace tiempo, y todavia no se le pasa, alguien que no boy a desir su nombre pero que comiensa con JA y termina con CK, convirtio la lluvia mas grande de su vida en una nevada

Jack: Fue increible, Habia por todos lados!

Eli: Callate! No ves que ella esta sufriendo!

2.-Gaara: si bueno, esta es la primera y es para hada, sabes el otro dia fuimos de incognito a las casas de todos los guardianes, Sandy nos llevo, lo que quiero preguntar esque como le haces para tener tu casa asi, aqui queremos que Sebastian cambie el decorado y pensamos que algo como tu casa nos vendria bien

Tooth: No hay ningun problema, tomo mucho tiempo en construirlas, digo porque son muy grandes, y pues la manera mas facil es hacer un tapiz para las paredes del mismo diseño que mis torres, eso les ahorraria muchos años!

3.-Inner: hola evelyn y eli no creeran lo que paso ase como 1 semana 1/2, Jack andaba por chihuahua y Angel, le tiro un rayo porque estaba lloviendo, hace una semana Jack se vengo haciendo nevar en su llubia, pero Angel dijo que si lo veria de nuevo le madaria un rayo el doble de fuerte

Eli: Espero que ya se vean!

Evelyn: Jack, esta vez metiste la pata!

4.-Yami: holaaaaa Norte, nos encanto el recorido de tu fabrica, es genial y tambien gracias por los jugetes, estan padres, aunque el gato que le diste a Sebas-Chan (Sebastian: no me llames asi -con un tic en el ojo- )jaja bueno Sebastian este nunca lo suelta, pero estubo genial, esperamos repetirlo

Norte: Fue todo un placer estar con ustedes, cuando quieran podran venir al Polo, Eli podria ir por ustedes si lo desean...

Bunny: Cierto, Eli necesita convivir mas...

Eli: Yo si convivo!

5.-Sebastian: bueno eso es todo a y Sandy, Kenny no te mando un mensaje porque murio ase 1 semana en la nevada de Jack, pero no te preocupes, muere todo el tiempo, regresara dentro de 1 semana mas si esta en el infierno, 1/2 si esta en la luz o 2 si esta en el cielo, asi que puede ser que para la proxima ya este aqui

Jack: WoW que tranquilidad al mencionar la noticia

Eli: Me hubieras dicho antes!

Tooth: Pobre criatura!

Todos: (en shok)

Evelyn: (Con un tic nervioso) Deberiamos continuar con el programa, y recibire con un gran placer las preguntas de:

**Mixer1927  
**

1-Jajajaja ame este capitulo Jack ¿no sabes que es el calzón chino? Te salvaste

Jack: Lo busque en Youtube y no fue muy bonito que digamos!

2.-pero ya que Rapunzel te gusta, DISFRSATE DE ELLA MUAJAJAJA ok creo que me emociono con los retos pero el próximo capitulo me controlare, ADIOS Y SALUDOS :D

Evelyn: Bueno tendras que hacerlo querido...

Jack: NO! ( Se lo llevan los guardespaldas hacia su camerino)

* * *

(Jack regresa con un tutu, ya que no habia disfras de Rapunzel y eso era lo mas parecido)

Eli: Que asco!

Jack: Crees que mis rodillas estan huesudas?

Evelyn: Un poco

Jack: Da igual...(camina como es pasarela)

Eli: Que haces?

Jack: Luciendo mi traje

Eli: Cambiate que voy a tener pesadillas esta noche! (sonrojada)

* * *

(Jack sale normal)

Eli: Gracias por cambiarte..

Lucas: Si la verdad te veis MUY extraño

Evelyn: Yo voya olvidar esto si pasamos con la siguiente chica:

**flowerforever355  
**

Hola xD soy nueva aquí asi queria preguntarles a cada uno y no me olvido de ti Eli bueno y Lucas  
1. para Sandman  
¿porque siempre sueños con dinosaurios que invaden el mundo y me quieren , todos dicen que se por un tauma pero eso es verdad?

Sandy: (Traduccion: No es cierto! Has visto mis dinosaurios en tus sueños! Tranquila ellos son amigables, y si no lo son, Eli te despertara)

Eli  
2. Me encanta tu  
manera de ser Eres mi idola no se porque las chicas te odian, a mi me encanta tu personalidad se parece mucho a la mia pero ¿en serio no te gusta Jack?

Eli: (Sonrojada) NO ME GUSTA!

para Jack  
3. Me gustas pero enserio te comportas como un maldito mujeriego, yo creo que porque o estas falto de cariño o quieres encontrar a tu verdadero amor

Jack: soy mejeriego...

Eli: (Riendo en voz baja) Mujeriego..

Jack: Esa cosa, 2. No me falta cariño estoy bien solo, y lo que yo busco es divercion

Lucas: Que tipo de divercion?

Evelyn: (Le pega en el hombro) No seas mal pensado

Lucas: Solo preguntaba...

para Tooth

4. No se porque me caes mal y no tiene nada que ver con Jack sino que no me gusta la gente que es muy tierna creo que es eso pero te odio

Tooth: Eso no me lo esperaba, pero si eso es tu pensamiento de la gente, creo que yo deberia respetarlo...

para Norte  
5. norte cuando era niña siempre tenía regalos pero una Navidad no tuve creo que fue porque le corte las cortinas a mi abuela y le escondi la ropa interior a mi papá ¿eso me deja en la lista de los traviesos?

Norte: Es como preguntarle a un pinguino si puede volar!

Jack: Los pinguinos si vuelan...

Norte: Para ti no hay imposibles, verdad?

Jack: ?

para Jack y Eli  
6. si se odian o no se soportan porque son amigos es decir, consideran su relación de odio o Amor

Jack: No odio a Eli

Eli: Y yo no quiero a Jack mas que como un amigo...

Evelyn: Yo se lo que les digo, ellos JAMAS se ha besado

Eli: Que asco me das...

Jack: Me dan mas asco las caras de aceituna

Eli: Callate, si?

Evelyn: Son como hermanos

Lucas: Hey ella es mi hermanita!

Evelyn: Perdon...

Norte: Eso es todo?

Bunny: Necesito ir por...

Eli: Ya me tengo que ir! (va con un joven de tez blanca pero no tanta, ojos color avellana, cabello oscuro cual noche. Ropa: pantalones de mezclilla bastante rotos y camisa sin mangas y algo ajustada lo cual deja ver sus fuertes brazos y abdomen *-*, color blanca esperandola a la salida de la puerta) Esperame Austin!

Jack: Quien es ese?

Lucas: Y que quiere?

Eli: Dejenme en paz!

Evelyn: Celos Jack?

Jack: Es Dream Life! Es el espiritu de Adrenalina, con poderes mentales!

Lucas: es completamente serio hasta el momento en el que hay una pelea, o apuesta, esta completamente loco, solo quiere pelear, apostar y "divertirse" tiene 18!

Evelyn: Es un buen chico, y dejenla en paz, ella esta jugando con fuego, se tiene que quemar...!

Lucas: Yo voy a ver que hacen...

Jack: Te sigo (se remanga las mangas de la sudadera) Quien sabe que quiere ese patan...

Evelyn: (o.O) No dejen dejar un review?

* * *

**Que tal un review? creen que me lo merezca? Lo siento por las faltas de ortografia!**

**Atte:**

**Evelyn Bennett**


	6. Otro trauma masay Eli

Evelyn: Eli no me vas a decir algo?

Eli: No...ah si se me estaba olvidando, Austin te manda saludos

Lucas: Que no es Victor?

Eli: Solo sus amigos lo pueden llamar Austin...

Evelyn: Es el pez mas dificil de cazar Eli

Eli: No veo lo que me quieres decir.

Jack: Yo tampoco pero no te juntes con ese, me da mala espina

Eli: Lo dices porque estas celoso!

Jack: No estoy celoso!

Eli: Si lo estas!

Jack: Claro, "Estoy celoso de un chico de 18 años que apenas tiene 46 años de espiritu, que mide 1.80, y no olvidemos a su temible dragon"

Tooth: Y dientes!

Eli: Miren lo que entiendo es que, es un chico mayor que yo, que es alto y tiene un dragon. Y no olvidemos su dentadura, y sus fuertes brazos...

Lucas: Como sabes que tiene brazos fuertes? Se los has visto?!

Eli: Lucas, tiene una camisa sin mangas...

Evelyn: Ya basta de preguntas! sabemos que no durara ni una semana...

Eli: De hecho, lo conozco porque DaringBear me lo presento...hace 1 mes...

Todos: (0.o)

Evelyn: Y porque no habias dicho?!

Eli: Si te habia dicho

Evelyn: No, no lo hiciste...

Eli: Ah no?...pues se me paso

Evelyn: "Se me paso" ni que ocho cuartos, pero bueno

Eli: (al mismo tiempo que Ev) Sean bienvenidas las preguntas de:

**flowerforever355  
**

hola xD  
bueno jajhjhajajha  
1.-Norte sabia que ibas a reaccionar asi jhahjh, pero tú le borraste su historial a Jack podrias hacer lo mismo conmigo? porque despues de hacer todas esas travesuras me senti mal porque fueron dos semanas que mi papá tuvo que usar el mismo calzoncillo.

Norte: Jamas borre el expediente de Jack, pero tu estabas en esa edad de travesuras a si que...te perdono.

2.-Sandman: son malos me quieren comer :'( tienes que ayudarme llevo años soñando lo mismo o enviar a Eli a que me despierte

Sandy: (Traduccion: Sabes, te pondre en la lista...y Eli se encargara de eso, verdad?)

Eli: Si Ev no me castiga tal vez podre ir...

Evelyn: Te prohibo ver a Austin...No salir

Eli: QUE?!

Evelyn: Lo que esta dicho esta dicho

3.-Bunny  
me caes bien pero te pareces a un ex mío que tenia tu mismo carácter pero aún asi Te amo

Bunny: Gracias?

Eli: Tenias novio? Cuanto duraron?

Evelyn: Callate! Dejala en paz!

Eli: Perdon...

4.-Tooth:  
me hiciste sentir mal por eso te voy a dejar abajo de la almohada el primer diente de mi sobrino ¡usa hilo dental! voy a tratar que tenga sangre todavía

Tooth: Gracias! NORTE NO LA PONGAS EN LA DE LOS TRAVIESOS!

Norte: Le va a sacar el diente a su primo?

Eli: Mis rspetos

Jack: Pobre niño...

Eli: A el niño no, a ella!

5.-Jack y Lucas  
tienen que contar como termino la cita de eli con victor

Lucas: No lo se, cuando llegamos ya se habian ido

Eli: Nos siguieron?

Lucas: yo no...

Jack: ...

Eli: Son unos entrometidos!

Evelyn: No se metan en su vida, sin mi permiso!

Lucas: Tu ya me diste permiso..

Evelyn: Sh! (susurrando) Pero ella no sabe!

Eli: Oh si! yo no tengo ni la menor idea!

Jack: Bien por ti!

Eli: Tu callate!

6.-Eli  
¿no aburres de pelear con jack?

Eli: Nah...el es el que empieza

Jack: No es cierto!

Eli: Si lo es!

Jack: No!

Eli: Si!

Jack: No!

Eli: No!

Jack: Si!

Eli: Ja!

Jack: Que?

7.-¿Tengan cuidado no terminaran siendo pareja? porque yo con mi mejor amigo igual peleabamos como ustedes y terminamos juntos..

Eli: Eso no pasara, ya no me junto con el...ademas el no es de mi tipo...

Jack: No lo soy?

Eli: Ya no lo eres, desde que te volviste celoso

Jack: Te gustaba antes?

Eli: Mucho

Jack: QUE?! y porque no me dijiste?

Eli: No lo se...segun yo era muy obia pero, ya que...tuviste tu oportunidad...y la fallaste

Bunny: Eso debio doler chiquitin...

Jack: No me llames asi (enojado)

Bunny: Tranquilo viejo..

8.-Ev:  
chica tienes que tener mucha paciencia.  
¡les mandare pastel! del cumpleaños de mi hermano...¡se la robare! muajajaja ¡Norte espero regalos en Navidad!

Evelyn: Gracias! Mande el pastel a mi camerino, no ha de ser que alguien quiera pastel...

(...silencio incomodo...)

Evelyn: Ahhh...okey...

9.-Eli:  
cuando veas a Cupido dile que ¿porque todos los novios que e tenido tienes o ojos verdes u azules?

Eli: Claro, no hay problema pero si tu tienes los ojos castaños, es completamente normal...

Evelyn: Como sabes eso?

Eli: Experiencia..

Evelyn: Con quien?

Eli: Recuerdas que tuve una vida antes del show?

Jack: Con quien?

Eli: De quien estas hablando?

Jack: No lo se dime con quien has estado hablando tu!

Evelyn: Calmense, calmense, y sigamos com las siguientes preguntas de:

**Nerea Infante  
**

OLA K ASE

1-Tooth, tendras mis dientes bien guardados, no?

Tooth: Claro, nadie sabe onde estan, yo soy la unica!

2-Norte, que estara haciendo, Pitch? No te preocupa?

Norte: No lo se, pero siempre estoy preocupado por _

3-Esta pregunta es para todos: cual es el espiritu que mas os ha llamado la atencion?

Chicas del publico: JACK FROST!

Tooth: Jack

Evelyn: Jack

Bunny: Eli

Eli: Aww gracias...

Norte: Sandy

Sandy: (Traduccion: Eli)

Eli: Gracias

Lucas: Nerea Fireflame

Eli: Austin Dream Life

Lucas: En serio?

Eli: Que? yo no dije nada con Nerea Fireflame...

Evelyn: Si...consideralo Lucas...vamos a ver que nos tiene preparado:

**Mixer1927  
**

1.-ya decía que Jack tenia cara de pervertido yo quiero peguntarle a Sandman: veras el domingo mi prima y mi hermano salieron del kínder y les regalaron muchísimas cosas entonces yo le regale a mi prima una de mis muñecas favoritas (no pregunten me la regalo mi abuelo por lo que le tengo un gran cariño ya que mi abuelo murió) entonces soñé, que me daban muchos regalos y se iban volando, ¿eso que quiere decir? ADIOS Y SALUDOS

Sandy: (Traduccion: Querida, eso significa que lo que te daban era alegria, tu abuelo de seguro esta muy contento al ver que le regalaste alg a si nieta, al igual que el te lo regalo a ti, debes sentirte feliz por eso. Casi nadie tiene esos sueños)

Eli: Caes bien Mixer1927

Evelyn: Si...Pero debemos continuar, que me pasen las sieguientes preguntas de:

**The angel of the light  
**

1.-Kenny: -saliendo de una luz- YA YEGO POR QUIEN LLORABAN,

Todos: Kenny!

Yami: uju ya llego Kenny, ahora a divertirnos,

Sebastian: y donde llego ahora, joven Kenny,

Kenny: al infierno, pero Damien me dejo salir antes,

Yo: y tu poka naranja,

Kenny: en el infierno ase un calor,

Sebastian: ya no esta enojada mi Lady,

Yo: no me puedo enojar con Jack, me tranquiliso ver la nieve, lo que me enojo es que no pregunto si podia y eso se junto a que mato a Kenny, y el penal que no era cuando perdio mexico, Gaara: ah ya entiendo

Eli: Yo estuve ahi! NO ERA PENAL!

Lucas: Todos de aqui apoyamos a Mexico!

2.-Yo: todos: ya no se enojen, no ando enojada con Jack, eso es pasado, pero enserio si te dolio mi rayo, este que te voy a dar si te buelvo a ver te matara en vida

Jack: No seria tan mala idea

Eli: Estas bien?

Evelyn: Despues del programa tienes el dia libre...

Jack: Aja...

3.-Inner: Conejo: el otro dia estaba en el parque central, y descubri a un chico que estaba vestido de conejo y luego me dije, porque no puedo hacer eso, asi que desidi y le dije a Angel si podiamos hacer una fiesta, e invite a todos, pero luego dije no sera una fiesta de conejos, sin ver a Bunny asi que estas invitado, espero verte hay

Bunny: Seria todo unplacer ir a una fiesta!

4.-Gaara: ablando de conejos quiero ver a Jack como un conejo gigante, este es mi reto, quiero que Jack se disfrase de conejo y se quede asi por una semana

Jack: Genial...(sarcasmo)

Lucas: Seguro que estas bien?

Evelyn: Creo qu eso lo haremos a la proxima, porque con esa cara de gato mojado, no sera lo mismo.

5.-Kenny: Sandy, perdon por asustarte, es comun ya estoy acostumbrado, asi tambien para todos, la proxima ves que muera no se queden en Shock, mejor pregunten como, tengo una suerte que ni yo me creo

Sandy: (Traduccion: A la proxima nos avisas!)

6.-Hipo: hola vengo a saludar a mi prima, y me quedare por un tiempo igual que chimuelo, o asta cuando Sebastian se coma el alma de mi prima, quien sabe, pasensela bien, bay los veo la proxima

Jack: Hey puedo ir con Hipo despues del Show?

Evelyn: Claro, porque no?

Eli: Lo saludaras de mi parte?

Jack: (Sonrie) No eo porque no?

Eli: Asi me gusta debilucho!

Jack: Callate cara de aceituna (rie)

Norte: Amor de jovenes...

Eli: No me gusta Jack...ya se los dije

Evelyn: Aja si como no...Las preguntas son de:

**jelsanatica  
**

1.-Guest: se me hace que Jack esta celosos JAJAJA! oigan me creerian si les digo que ayer los vi a todos ustedes?  
Diva: yo no, pero esa es la unica explicacion logica de que en sueños los dibujara a todos y gritara por la noche no?  
Guest: hay! dejame en paz! lo que yo haga dormida es mi problema  
Diva: ok

Evelyn: Nah...despues nos mandas el dibujo!

2.-Jack: oye! nunca te dije que te casaras! solo que tiene esposo y que te guste es pecado, rompes el noveno mandamiento parece ¿como te llamabas cuando aun... tenias pulso?

Jack: No lo se...preguntale a Tooth

Tooth: Eduard James Jack Jeremy...

Eli: Ese era su nombre, todo y apellido?

Tooth: Nop, solo el nombre

Jack: Vaya que largo nombre...

3.-Eli: eres una mariposa? Wow eso no me lo espere ;) ¿como que va a explotar mi cerebro? TODOS, Jack tu estas incluido en todos, dan asco! y son unos seres que solo piensan en si mismos, no tienen corazon, pues rompen los ajenos sin remordimiento alguno ¿por que lo dices? ya pasaste por eso del explotamiento cerebral?

Eli: Olvidaste que estoy atorada a la edad de 15?...casi 16

4.-Tooth: pues... estoy molesta contigo! desde los 6 años no me llevas monedas! porque? sigo creyendo en ti pero estoy molesta

Tooth: Mmm me parece que Baby Tooth no ha escuchado bien mis ordenes...!

5.-Norte: emmmm ¿como conociste a la señora claus?

Norte: Ella cuida de Eli, cuando Eli vivia en el catillo...

Eli: Nadie tiene que saber eso!

Norte: Ella solia traerme chocolate caliente cada vez que iba a ver a Eli, y pues...me enamore de ella! Claro que no estamos casados, y Sra. Claus es solo un apodo.

Eli: Es horrile saber que salgas con mi niñera...

6.-Bunny: me refiero a que lo se todo, soy silenciosa y ahora estoy detras de ti... se que volteaste pero ya no estoy... que como entre al set? digamos que Eli perdio las llaves mas bien alguien se las saco de la bolsa.

Eli: Hey!

7.-¿me enseñas defensa personal?

Bunny: Claro, pero no se usa con familiares!

8.-es que tengo un hermano mayor que pesa mucho y en la mañana como soy dormilona despierto tarde y el se me lanza encima para que me levante hoy le pegue con el pie en la nuca pero necesito saber mas, claro tengo mucha fuerza creci entre hombres casi todos mis amigos son hombres y lo detengo primero pero me hace cosquillas y me rindo

Eli: mmm ya les has pegado en los bajos? asi de seguro te dejan en paz, y se mas ruda sin ninguna intencion de herir solo alejarte de ellos

9.-Meme: soñe que mi prima me dictaba cosas de una lista creo que para una fiesta y cuando me dijo de un pastel de coco o piña habia 2 y empezo a destruirlos tratando de ver de que eran o no se que el caso es que mi hermana me dijo que en la noche le golpee la espalda diciendo "Ale no!" ¿porque?

Sandy: (Traduccion: De seguro es que cuando soñaste so te enojaste, y le pegaste en la espalda, y en tu sueño tambien porqu te molestaba que estuviera destruyendo tu trabajo, para su fiesta)

10.-Todos: los invito a leer mis fics y los reto a que dejen un riview JAJA! ok no  
BYE!

Evelyn: Sera un placer dejar un review

(Eli sale corriendo hacia la puerta para ver a Austin)

Evelyn: Hey! Que te dije?

(Eli se tapa los ojos)

Austin: Que pasa?

Eli: Ev no me deja verte...

Austin: Genial, porque te tengo una sorpresa (Guiandola hacia el dragon)

Evelyn: La quiero de vuelta a las 8!

Austin: 8:30?

Evelyn: 8:15?

Austin: 9:00?

Evelyn: 8:30!

Austin: Ok, no se preocupe! (llendose volando en su dragon )

Lucas: Que clase de persona eres? SE LA LLEVA CON LOS OJOS BENDADOS HACIA UN DRAGON HACIA SABE DONDE?!

Evelyn: ...Que acabo de hacer?!

Todos: Ay...Evelyn...

* * *

**Hola a todos! lo se me he tardado mucho!**

**Pero es que..ya para que les explico...si ya saben como soy de rara (?)**

**Pero tengan piedad de mi y dejen y lindo review de siempre! **

**Atte:**

**Evelyn Bennett**

**P.D: Me pase 2 dias haciendo el capitulo, perdonen las faltas de ortorafia, la letra N casi no funciona y siempre le tengo que picar doble! aun asi gracias!**


	7. Chapter 7

Evelyn: Hola! (entra al escenario) Como se daran cuenta, cambiamos el escenario...

Lucas: (cambiado con camisa blanca con chaqueta de cuero, con pantalones de mezclilla rotos ) Me siento raro...

Norte: Debe ser la ropa nueva...

Tooth: Me encantaria ponerme ropa, pero me veria muy rara...

Bunny: te entiendo Tooth...

Evelyn: Y Eli?

(Entra Eli con unos mini shorts que empiezan desde la cintura con medias, claro. Su camiseta con los hombros descubiertos aajustada. Ojos delineados y sus labios rojos)

Evelyn: No debi dejar que los estilistas te arreglaran

Eli: Minimo me dejaron ponerme converse

Lucas: Te vez...diferente

Eli; Gracias igualmente...

Norte: Querida, a donde fueron Victor y tu ayer?

Eli: Fuimos con sus amigos al bosque, y despues al cine...

Lucas: Y sus amigos traian a sus novias?

Eli: Ja. Ellos no tienen novia, era la unica chica ahi

Evelyn: Bueno, ya no me meto en tu vida, pero primero...LAS PREGUNTAS!

**The angel of the light  
**

1.-Sebastian: entonces, eso paso, y luego el mismo murio y fue alli cuando me comi su alma, Gaara: me da miedo cuando ablas sobre eso, Hipo: ami no, pero me dara pesadillas, Jack: eso pudo ser divertido, Yo: con Ciel todo fue divertido, por suerte es mi antepasado, osea soy divertida, la perra guardiana de la reina, Kenny: sigo, una ves estaba jugando con mis amigos y cuando di marcha a un carrito de vaterias, me jalo y me mato un tren, Jack: jajajajaja enserio, ustedes asen culquier cosa, yami: jajaja ok, ya acabamos de istorias ahora a las preguntas

Yo: pense que seria diferente, pero es muy divertido estar con Jack, jajaja al llegar si le di el rayo, Sebastian lo curo, pero todavia le duele, pero estubo genial su visita

Eli: Cierto, Jack fue con ustedes! Me tienes que madar el video! pobre Jack...

2.-Yami: bueno, jajajaja eso estubo jenial, Jack esta celoso ( Jack: no estoy celoso, Todos: lo estas), jajaja bueno yo solo vengo a desir eso

Tooth: Yo no veo porque Jack esta celoso...Eli no sale con Victor

Eli: Cierto, es como mi amigo...

3.-Inner: siiiii es el proximo sabado inicia a las 7, puedes traer a quien quieras pero se vestiran con ago que tenga que ver con pascua

Eli: Puedo ir?

Evelyn: No!

Eli: Inner, ayudame! (susurrando: Austin va a ir!)

4.-Kenny: yo no digo cuando muero, siempre es algo inesperado, pero si muero Sebastian, Yami, Angel, O asta ahora Hipo diran como mori y cuando

Evelyn: Bueno, te creo, despues escucharemos tus historias

5.-Sebastian: holaaaaaaa, uf se me esta pegando la forma de saludar de mi joven ama ( Yo: HEY, ESO NO ES VERDAD, Jack: eso es verdad, Gaara: si lo es, Jack: asta tu esposo me apoya, Yo: ASH), Lady Tooth, si puedo contruir una mansion que se costruyo en 50 años, en 10 minutos, puedo poner esas partes, dime como lo isiste?

Tooth: Yo o la hice, Eli la hizo para mi...

Eli: Si, pero si quieres puedo ayudarte con la mansion si Ev me dja salir...

6.-Hipo: Jack tu secreto esta asalbo con migo lo prometo, y cuando quieras ablar aqui te esperamos (Jack: lo prometes, Hipo: lo juro)

Lucas: Se pudiera saber que secreto Jack?

Jack: Yo tambien te extrañe

Eli: Lucas, dejalo en paz...

Jack: Eli?

Eli: Si?

Jack: Te vez...(sorprendido) diferente

Lucas: Cuidado por donde vez, eh Jack?

Eli: A ti que te pasa?! (le pega jugando a Lucas)

Lucas: Eres como mi hermanita para mi

Eli: No soy una niñita! (le pega mas duro)

Jack: Si lo eres!

Eli: Me estan molestando porque soy menor que ustedes?

Lucas: Es la tradicion...

Eli: (Le pega en los bajos) Ahi esta mi tradicion!

Jack: Me alegra que ese no sea yo

Evelyn: Ya hable con Eli, tiene que ser mas gentil contigo

Jack: Como?

Evelyn: Como ya te dije tiene que ser mas gen...

Jack: Si te escuche, pero porque?

Evelyn: (susurrando: Se ha comportado MUY rebelde)

Eli: De que hablan?

Jack: Nada

Eli: Los tengo en la mira

Evelyn: Bueno, pasemos con las siguientes preguntas de:

**jelsanatica  
**

1.-jajajajajajajajaja buena tactica Eli eso hare cuando no me dejen ver a mis amigos  
Eli: Te casarias con un principe?

Eli: Depende de quien sea...

2.-Bunny y Tooth: me dejan hacerlos pareja en uno de mis fics?

Tooth: Claro, tu haz lo que te gusta hacer, yo te apoyo!

Bunny: Como ella dijo..

3.-Jack: me dejas hacerte pareja de Elsa en mis fics? di que si y si no de todas maneras lo hare

Jack: Si, respeto tus ideas...

4.-Ev: que te inspiro para ya sabes hacer un programa?

Evelyn: Siempre quise salir en un programa, y asi puedo ver a los guardianes la mayoria de su tiempo libre...

5.-Lucas: te llevaras bien con mi hermano el es igual de celoso conmigo que tu con Eli

Lucas: Dile a tu hermano si me puede dar tips, que ya no aguanto las ganas de...

Eli: Ni se te ocurra hablar asi de Austin!

Lucas: (¬ ¬")

6.-Norte: OOWWWW! pense que eran esposos! cuando le propondrá matrimonio eh?

Norte: (sornrojado) Bueno...no lo se...

7.-Meme: no era mi trabajo solo que no me escuchaba y destruia todo como loca y supongo que alguien hiso que ese hermoso sueño se convirtiera en pesadilla te hablo a ti Pitch! Meme, Pitch esta detras tuyo

(todos voltean detras de el asustados y en guardia.)

8.-menti jaja

Todos: alguno tiene idea de porque todos me tienen miedo? digo no creo que sea porque uso chaquetas de cuero botas de cuero blusas de tirante y pantalones pegadas todo negro ademas me la pase en la computadora o leyendo algun libro y no hable con nadie ademas que tengo muchos amigos varones y sea anti-social no? BESOS OSCUROS!

-Guest

Eli: Tu y yo nos entendemos, despues me pasas donde compras tu ropa!

Evelyn: Si, bueno creo que deberiamos seguir con la siguiente persona que es:

**flowerforever355  
**

Hola xD  
1.-¡Claro que te mando la torta! evelyn y de chocolate!

Evelyn: Directo a mi camerino, y ADIOS la dieta!

2.-Eli: bueno como dije tenia un novio que se parecia a Bunny pero en la seriedad ¡tenia ojos celestes!

Evelyn: (le muestra lo que duraron de novios)

Eli: Que paciencia!

3.-¡te adoro! Eres mi idola pero ¿le preguntaste a Cupido?

Eli: Gracias tu tambien eres adorable y si, si le pregunte, aunque estaba un poco borracho pero seguia igual de cuerdo...

Jack: Cupi estaba borracho?

Eli: Sip, pero dijo que las personas que no tienen ese color de ojos les atrae el color contrario, por ejemplo una chica de ojos castaños le gusta un chico de ojos azules, y un chico de ojos azules, le gusta una chica de ojos castaños. Los opuestos se atraen!

4.-¿en serio te dejo de gustar Jack?

Eli: Eso es personal, pero despues te lo dire...

5.-Tooth: A mi sobrino de 5 años se le esta cayendo el diente y cuando se le salga lo dejare para ti abajo de su almohada con una nota mía :)

Tooth: Eso sera fantastico! pero por si la pierdo, escribela aqui en los reviews que tarda mucho mis pobres haditas por todo el mundo, nunca terminamos de trabajar!

6.-Jack. Te tengo un reto la verdad lo e querido hacer de hace rato pero tenía miedo.  
Te reto a un beso a Eli si no lo haces difrazate de hada semana...(¡ No te enojes conmigo!) Pero es que ya no quiero que se peleen x3 Aunque es divertido

Jack: (en shok)

Eli: stas bien?

Jack: Es solo que, eso no me lo esperaba..

Eli: Creo que...

Jack: (Le da un beso en la mejilla, muy rapido)

Eli: (Pasmada en shok)

Jack: Estas bien?

Eli: (susurrando: Lucas te va a matar!)

Lucas: Jack, despues hablamos en privado?

Jack: (traga saliva asustado)

7.-Bunny ¡te amo!

Bunny: Yo igual?

8.-Norte gracias en serio ahora me siento más aliviada ¡eres el mejor!

Norte: Pero, ya sabes, no le quites la ropa interior a tu papa, de acuerdo?

9.-Lucas ¿porque odias tanto a Victor?

Lucas: Tiene 18! Es como si yo saliera con Eli!

Eli: Tu tienes 19! Ademas, el si sabe como divertirse

Jack: Eso me tiene que ofender?

Eli: No! Para nada, Austin tiene otro, sentido del humor, mas...digamos mas desarrollado

Jack: ah...Hipo, te veo despues del programa?

10.-Sandman ¡eres tan lindo! gracias últimamente no soñado con dinosaurios asesinos

Sandy: (Traduccion: Enserio? Eso es genial!)

11.-¡no me olvidare del pastel!

Evelyn: Lo esperaremos con ansias!

(Llega Chimuelo,Hipo junto con Sebastian)

Hipo: Vienes?

Jack: (se va con el)

Austin: Eli! estas lista para el proximo sabado?

Eli: Casi, Ev no quiere darme permiso

Austin: Veras que si vas a ir, te lo prometo! (sale para ir con su dragon)

Eli: Bueno, Ev?

Evelyn: Sal con el un rato mientras espero reviews, de acuerdo?

Eli: GRACIAS EV! (la abraza y se va con Victor)

Evelyn: Bueno, DEJEN LOS MAS LARGOS REVIEWS QUE PUEDAN PARA ASI ELI NO VAYA TANTO TIEMPO!

* * *

**Nah, no se crean. Estaba bromeando, pero, 2 capitulos en 1 dia! **

**Pero, tal vez me tarda aun mas tiempo porque nos vamos a mudar (temporalmente) a otra casa, y en esa casa casi no los dejan usar la compu!**

**Pero igual, las quiero, MUA!**

**Atte:**

**Evelyn Bennett**

**P.D: DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

Evelyn: Bienvenidos a "pregúntale a los Guardianes"! Y...

Lucas: Ev. dijiste que Eli no podía ver a Austin

Evelyn: Y no lo vio...cierto Eli?

Eli: Bueno...(nerviosa)

Lucas: La vi escapándose por la ventana

Evelyn: ELI ESTAS CASTIGADA!

Eli: Prometiste no decir nada!

Lucas: No quiero que lo veas!

Jack: Creo que estas exagerando...

Lucas: Tu no te metas!

Evelyn: Ya! dejen de pelear! (desesperada) Y debemos empezar con las preguntas de :

** Nerea Infante**

1-Lucas, que edad tienes y qual aparentas?

Lucas: 963 años de inmortal, y aparento 19

2-Lucas, ya tienes una relacion con Nerea Fireflame? Ya sois novios? (di que siii!)

Lucas: si! ya lo somos!

3-Ese tal Austin, que tal se lleva con las chicas?

Eli: No lo se...no me meto en su vida privada

4-Jack, en tu vida humana te enamoraste de alguna chica?

Jack: No, que yo recuerde

5-Lucas, que tipo de espíritu eres? (si lo dijiste no me acuerdo, sorry...)

Lucas: Soy...el guardian de las hadas, contentos?

Jack: (muriendose de la risa)

Eli: Hey ! No te rias!

6-Evelyn, aras una secuela del tu fic "regreso a la era oscura" ? :P

Evelyn: Si ustedes quieren!

7-Hola Austin! Te gusta alguna chica humana, espíritu o Eli?

Austin: (afuera esperando a Eli) Disculpa?

Evelyn: Te gusta alguna chica humana, espíritu o Eli?

Austin: Eli es algo atractiva...si quieres mi opinión

Lucas: Nadie quiere tu opinión...

Evelyn: Bueenoo (Separando Austin de Lucas) No queremos conflictos en mi programa...por esa misma razon pasaremos conlas siguientes preguntas:

**Mixer1926  
**

1,.Holi, esto es mas que nada una sugerencia y es denle a Eli un poco de libertad, no le vendría mal

Eli: Si! Porfavor!

Evelyn: Tratare...

2.-JACK ESTAS CELOSO se nota y una pregunta a Jack ¿tu causas el granizo o es alguien mas? LES MANDO UN PASTEL SALUDOS Y ADIOS

Jack: No estoy celoso! y no soy yo... yo hago caer nieve, no lluvia con granizo...

Evelyn: Gracias por el pastel! Ahora, pasaremos con MAS preguntas!

**The angel of the light  
**

1.-Yo: AH LOS MATARE JURO QUE LOS MATARE, Sebastian: a quien mi Lady, Yo: A MIS PRIMOS, ME ROMPIERON MI ROMPECABESAS DEL MILENIO, NO ME CONECTO CON YAMI, ISIERON QUE INNER SE FUERA, DE POR SI, ME ROBARON MI TRIDENTE Y MI VARITA, Gaara: pero, eso por que fue, Yo: PORQUE NO PUDE SALIR A JUGAR CON ELLOS, ESOS NIÑOS, REGRESENME MI TRIDENTE Y MI VARITA, Kenny: y por que solo eso, Yo: mi tridente controlo la llubia con el, y la barita SOY UNA BRUJA, Hipo: eso esplica mucho

Austin: Son familiares?

Jack: Sus primos...no oiste?

Austin: De seguro si voy te lo regresan...

2.-Sebastian: Eli, claro cuando quieras, yo convenso a Ev de que te deje benir, y tambien para la fiesta, ya que todos estan invitados, pero acuerdense que tienen que benir como con algo de pascua

Eli: No tengo nada de pascua!

Bunny: A mi me sobra...

3.-Kenny: Sandy, el dia de ayer tube un sueño muy raro, me perseguia un mono, un puma y una gasela, abajo en el mar, encontrandome con mis amigos llorando como cuando muero ¿eso que significa?

Sandy: (traducción: El puma significa, Fuerza, virilidad, perseverancia, el mono, emm que era?)

Eli: Libertad, no?

Sandy: (traducción: Eso creo, y gacela creo que Ternura,femineidad, rapidez... Asi que creo que eso significas para ellos)

Yo: EV, DEJA VENIR A ELI, NESESITAN DESESTRESARE, DEJALA VENIR, INCLUSO INVITO A LUCAS, PARA QUE LA DEJES VENIR, PORFIS? :D

Evelyn: Bueno...

Lucas: No puedo ir, tengo una cita con Nerea

Jack: Si quieres yo voy, y si no te molesta

Eli: No me molestaria

Jack: Estare tambien con Sebastian, Gaara, Kenny, y Hipo...

Lucas: En ti si puedo confiar!

4.-Gaara: un dia de estos, matare a alguien, North, el otro dia cuando fuimos a tu taller olvide mi calavasa con arena en tu taller ¿puedo ir por ella, o podrias darsela a alguien para que me la traiga?

Norte: Sandy, ve por ella, de acuerdo?

Sandy: (asiente, y se va)

5,.Hipo: Jack, mejor diselo, jajajaja no te creas, yo entiendo, cuando quieras, un dia de estos pasamos una tarde de hombres, tu, yo, Gaara, Sebastian y Kenny, invita a quien quieras, invita Sebastian, y Gaara, solo di cuando y nosotros ahi estaremos

Jack: Nos vemos en la fiesta, entonces!

Evelyn: Que bueno que ya no esten enojados...(abraza a Jack)

Jack: Emmm..Estas bien? (incomodo)

Evelyn: Es solo que eres adorable, pero okey...debo continuar...con los retos o preguntas de:

**jelsanatica  
**

1.-eeemmmm ok a empezar  
Lucas:  
mi hermano aqui  
Alex: Lucas, te voy a decir, se que tienes ganas de... matarlo, extrangularlo, cortarle los...  
Guest: hey!  
Alex: pero es normal, ella es como tu hermanita no? es grande y debes dejarla tomar sus propias decisiones, ella se dara cuenta sola y tarde o temprano terminara quemandose, pero si le hace daño que no vuelva a ver la luz del día, también debe de seguir tus reglas  
-no besos  
-no faldas cortas  
-no camisas sin mangas  
-no llegar tarde o faltar un día  
Guest: YA! no ayudas!  
Alex: y trata de contenerte o se volverán mas rebeldes

Austin: No veo porque te enojas...

Lucas: Ya escuchaste, NO TOQUES A ELI!

Austin: Calmate! ni la he tocado...todavia

Jack: No ayudas Austin...

2.-Eli:  
no la compro yo la hago y ¿cual es tu crush humano y espiritu? y un reto:

Eli: Eres increíble, mi crush humanos seria...5sos

Evelyn: No! Son míos!

Eli: Lo se...y crush de espiritu...creo que no podre decirlo...porque el esta aqui...

3.-y un reto:

besa al que mas te gusta EN LA BOCA! sin palabras se va a descubrir jaja no me odies! pero quiero saber!

Eli: QUE?!

Jack: Por que siempre te pones así?

Austin: Jamas ha besado alguien...

Jack: Y?

Austin: No creo que lo entiendas, ella tenia razón, no tienes ni la menor idea...

Jack: Yo la conocí primero que tu asi que se mas cosas sobre ella

Austin: Quieres apostar?

Eli: Jack, no creo que sea una buena idea! (separandolos) Austin, creo que deberías tener mas paciencia con Jack, el no sabe lo que eres capaz de hacer...

Austin: Tienes razón...(se sienta)

4.-Jack: podrias venir a mi casa? es que necesito que me ayudes a hacerles bromas a unas arpías, lamentaran habernos insultado y Xenia lamentara haber besado a Angel

Jack: Ahi te veo!

5.-Norte: recuerda que me dijo que para ser como Jack debería tener 218 años?

pues los tengo -todos la voltean a ver sorprendidos- que? nunca dije que era mortal o mi edad pero me quede de 16

Eli: Como puedo sobrevivir entre chicos?!

Austin: No veo por que dices eso?

Eli: Por si se ofrece, no?

6.-Tooth:  
has revisado las muelas de Elsa Arrendelle? eso es algo que quiero ver

Tooth: No, pero mis hadas me han dicho que sus dientes de leche eran hermosos...

7.-Conejo:  
OWWWWWWW! quiero usarlo con mi hermano! pero bueno. Eres genial, dale un beso en la boca a Tooth me entraron unas ganas enormes de que beses a Tooth

Conejo: (sonrojado)

Eli: Tooth, usa la técnica de Jack...

Tooth: Cierto..(Vuela rápido, y apenas besa a Bunny)

Bunny: (con cara de tomate)

8.-Meme: soñe que haciamos una obra en el hielo de segun "el origen de los guardianes" y salia un gordote con una peluca blanca y vestido negro cantando opera, habia una estatua de hielo de 2 personas bailando y un compañero que tiene piel negra y labios gruesos, ojos negros tambien salia de Jack Frost y me desperte en esto:  
Yo: quien va a salir de Jack Frost?  
Fatima: mmmm Daniel Molina -y aparece el feo con el drisfraz  
me rio de mi propio sueño JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! tal vez Jack es tan arrogante que hasta en sueños sus actores representantes de su personalidad son feos como su arrogancia (Jack no me odies por eso es solo una hipotesis)  
CHAO!

Jack: Ya estoy habituado a eso, no hay problema...al contrario creo que eres adorable...

Eli: Aww...que lindo...

Evelyn: Si hubiera algo para volver con la misma Eli de antes lo compraría...

Eli: Si como no...

Evelyn: Enserio!

**flowerforever355  
**

Hola xD  
Evelyn ¡ya te envie la torta a tu camerino!

Evelyn; Gracias!

1. Jack lo siento por emmm (lo del beso)

Jack: No hay problema...

2. Norte gracias no lo volvere a hacer lo prometo

Norte: Hacer que?

3.-te pondre una notra o en el review, lo prometo pero falta poquito para que se le salga el siente a mi sobrinito

Tooth: Esperare hasta el ultimo momento!

4. Lucas eres intimidante cuando estas celoso espero que no le hagas nada malo a Jack jhahjhjha (me siento culpable)

Lucas: No seria capaz...

Jack: Si lo eres...

Lucas: No me ayudes, eh?

5. Eli debe ser divertido salir con Victor o Austin ¿lo es?

Eli: Lo es, fuimos a pilotear aviones de arena, de Sandy..

Austin: Eli me derribo con balas de ositos de goma

Eli: Tu lo hiciste con un oso de peluche gigante!

Austin: A un amigo le toco un bebe oso y digamos que su mama lo hizo pagar...

Eli: Estara bien?

6. Sandman eres tan adorable, tendrías que visitarme en mis sueños quiero probar tus super latigos de arena ¿puedo? ¿¡por fisss!?

Sandy: (claro, seria divertido)

7. Conejo ¿en serio te hechas acondicionador? ¿haces mucho ejercicio?

Bunny: Emm el acondicionador, no es necesario, peo el ejercicio si...

Evelyn: Y eso es todo!

X: HAY UN DRAGON VOLANDO ALREDEDOR DE NOSOTROS!

Austin: Ups

Eli: Yo voy a calmarla...

* * *

**Tada!**

**Espero que le haya gustado, apresurense en dejar review, tendre "vacaciones familiares" (TORTURA DE 1RA!) y no podre tener internet!**

**Espero que lo entiendan! Las quiero! (Austin: IGUAL YO!) Callate!...emmm...perdon...**

**Atte:**

**Evelyn Bennett**

**P.D: DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	9. Chapter 9

Evelyn: Bienvenidos a "pregúntale a los Guardianes"!

Eli: Y sus preguntas son bienvenidas!

Jack: Eso sono raro

Eli: Verdad? sueno como Ev..

Jack: Mientras no termines como ella..

Evelyn: Hey! Oigan! sigo aqui!

Bunny: Ves lo que se siente!

Evelyn: Si...pero la diferencia es que yo soy mayor que ellos

Norte: No veo el caso

Tooth: Solo les gusta molestar, dejalos

Evelyn: Sip...creo que deberias dejar de actuar raro (refiriendose a Eli)

Eli: Por que? yo o he actuado raro...

Lucas: Desde que te juntas con ese tipo ya no eres la misma...

Eli: Yo no he hablado de el durante toda la semana! ustedes so los que exageran...solo por que tengo un amigo...

Jack: Es tu, amigo?

Eli: Tu sigues siendo mi mejor amigo cabeza de helado...

Jack: (sonrie) mientras sigas siendo tu, te defiendo

Eli: Ja. si como no...Pero no te creas que te voy a perdonar por matar a mi pez dorado...

Jack: Como iba saber que no se podía bañar con jabón!

Eli: Es un pez, no necesita bañarse! Ademas vive en el agua...

Evelyn: Ese era mi pez...

Eli: Cierto, yo lo cuidaba el fin de semana

Evelyn: Bueno...por lo menos seguimos con Cat..

Lucas: Cat?

Eli: El perro del guardia de seguidad!

Lucas: ah...

Evelyn: Ya que, debemos comenzar con las preguntas de:

**The angel of the light  
**

1.-Yo: ahhh se puede, VEN AUSTIN, NESESITO MI TRIDENTE Y MI VARITA, Gaara: ahora estoy mas tranquilo, mi arena esta con migo, Sebastian: eso es bueno Gaara, Kenny: Angel, te llego una carta de la reina, Yo: aber que quiere la Vieja loca, Hipo: seguro una mision, Sebastian: yo le contesto mi Lay

Eli: Yo le pasare el mensaje...

2.-Yo: GRACIAS POR DEJARLOS VENIR EV, te espero ati tambien, y por mi agradesimiento, te dejo un pastel

Evelyn: No hay problema...gracias por el pastel!

3.-Sebastian: Lady Eli, de todos modos si no tienen algo de pascua, vengan antes y aqui les prestamos algo, o le puden desir a el Joven Bunny que les preste algo

Bunny: Es una chica, que le puedo prestar?

Eli: Yo me las arreglare, no te preocupes

4.-Gaara: gracias sandy, estoy mucho mas comodo con mi calabaza con migo, asi no me aran daño, eso me tranquilisa, esperamos verlos a todos el Sabado

Sandy: (traducción: No hay problema)

5.-Sandy: eso es verdad, bueno mis amigos asi me ven, un dia de estos los voy a visitar, espero que puedas venir con migo, te los quiero presentar

Sandy: (traducción: Sera todo un placer conocer a tus amigos)

Eli: Apuesto que so niños de 10 años...(se rie )

Jack: No veo la gracia...

Eli: Se me habia olvidado que te juntas con niños de esa edad...

6.-Yo: ahhhh se me paso ELI, el video te lo mande via lechusa, te llegara al final del programa, me dises como salio ¿ok?,

Eli: No se si estar feliz o no...pero lo esperare en mi camerino

Jack: Es facil recordar el dolor de ese rayo...

Eli: Es divertido ver a las personas caerse...pero cuando les caen un rayo y no muere ese seria genial

7.-Gaara: aun no entiendo tu afan de molestar a Jack, Yo: esque fuimos novios ase 200 años, pero en ese tiempo contrate a sebastian, y nunca le dije a Jack, y bueno, cuando se entero, se molesto mucho, le grite, me grito y bueno terminamos. Hipo: nunca me contaste eso, Yo: estubimos de acuerdo en nunca desirlo, ¿me perdonas Jack, por desirlo?

Eli: Tuviste novia?!

Jack: Emmm...no queria decirte

Eli: (lo ignora)

Jack: Espera...(mira a Eli) estas celosa?

Eli: Callate...

Jack: Estas celosa!

Evelyn: No puede ser, Eli estas celosa!

Eli: No estoy celosa!

8.-Hipo: hey, esta bien, aqui esperamos, tansiquiera, se cumplira el sueño de Gaara de verte en un traje de conejo gigante

Jack: Se me habia olvidado!

Evelyn: No hay comentarios Eli?

Eli: (¬¬) no por ahora...

Evelyn: Eso se me hace muy raro, pero no voy a decir nada...

**jelsanatica  
**

1.-Jack: NO SOY ADORABLE! doy miedo! bueno no pero NO SOY adorable ¿ya diste tu primer beso? yo no

Jack: Emm si?...

Eli: Enserio?!

Jack: Ya te habia dicho...

Eli: Si?

2.-Eli: emmmm creo que  
-nunca muestres debilidad  
-no llores  
-se ruda  
-aprende a pelear  
ok crei que ya habias besado a alguien por eso te dije el primero es importante no lo desperdicies

Eli: Solo digo eso para que no se metan conmigo, y no lo voy a desperdiciar con patanes...

3.-Conejo:

awwwwwwww te gusta Tooth!

Bunny: No me gusta Tooth! Es solo una amiga...

4.-Meme: lo del sueño ¿porque?

Sandy: (traducción: Lo unico que te puedo decir es que tienes buenos gustos de peliculas...)

Evelyn: Bueno, continuemos...

**Nerea Infante  
**

OLA KE ASE

1-Tooth, como puedes guardar TODOS los dientes de TODOS los niños del mundo? Eres increible...

Tooth: Bueno...gracias por apreciar mi trabajo cariño...

2-Norte, tu y los guardianes velais por la seguridad de los niños o tambien de los adolescentes?

Norte: Solo los niños, los adolescentes no los puede tocar Pitch...Y cuando lo hace es desastroso..pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada al respecto, MiM nos puso esa regla...

3-Jack, haz el reto del desañuno ( si no sabes como se hace mira el video de elrubiusOMG) Eli a ti te va agustar, es mucho peor que el reto de la canela! :)

Eli: Voy por el cereal...

Lucas: Yo por la leche...

* * *

(llegan con el cereal y leche)

Eli: Jack, acuestate...

Jack: Donde?

Eli: En el suelo tonto...

Evelyn: Sin ofensas, eh ?

Eli: Si mama...

Evelyn: Yo no soy tu mama...

Eli: lo se

Lucas: Bueno...empecemos..(le pone cereal en la boca a Jack)

(Jack empieca a ahogarse con la leche y el cereal, y reacciona rapido que el se levanta tosiendo)

Jack: Que clase de tortura es esa!

Eli: A mi no me veas!

Bunny: Eso fue asqueroso...

Norte: Pero eso si que no lo limpio...

Evelyn: Y es por eso que entraremos a comerciales...o avisos...

* * *

**Hoola!**

**Lo siento por la tardanza acabo de terminar las vacaciones de familia despues de otros examenes...(no les dire de que...muajaja...okno._.**

**Pero no se preocupen tratare de hacer otro capitulo!**

**Atte:**

**Evelyn Bennett**


	10. Chapter 10

Evelyn: Entonces como lo que paso el capitulo anterior fue que Jack hizo el reto de desayuno...

Jack: No fue la experiencia mas hermosa del mundo

Eli: (se muere de la risa viendo su celular)

Norte: Que ves Elizabeth?

Eli: El video que demuestra el rayo que le cayo a Jack... (secandose las lagrimas)

Norte: (Ve el video y se rie) wow esa cara palida si que se asusto

Jack: Gracias por recordamelo...

Norte: Denada hijo...(sin entender la indirecta)

Evelyn:(Le quita el celular a Eli) esto yo me lo quedo...

Eli: Pero...

Evelyn: Sin peros..y continuemos con este pregrama:

**Mixer1927  
**

1.-Celos de hermano mayor, son mas estresantes que los del menor lo digo por experiencia

Eli: Si...tienes la razon, pero ya no son tan seguidos como antes

2.-pregunta para Sandman otro sueño extraño veras soñé que iba a la casa del chavo que me gusta y entonces se intoxica y regreso a mi casa para no contagiarme, y al llegar lo encuentro sano entonces voy a casa de mis tíos y lo encuentro sano. ¿que quiere decir? LES MANDO UN PASTEL ADEMAS DE SALUDOS BYE

Sandy: (Traduccion: Que curioso Eli tuvo el mismo sueño ayer con...)

Eli: DETENTE AHI!

Sandy: (Traduccion: (Se rie) sigifica que el chico que te gusta es diferente a los demas, tal vez sea algo malo tal vez sea algo bueno, no lo se, eso depende de ti)

Eli: Me dijo lo mismo ami asi qu te recomiendo tenerle paciencia

**jelsanatica **

1.-Eli:  
fijate que en mi pueblo me dicen como tu :P cuando supe que te decian asi dije WTF?! pero bueno... es por mi nombre

Eli: Que chistoso! como te dicen? Eli, Flora, Ella, o Elabeth?

Jack: Elabeth?

Eli: Si eso solo me lo dicen los habitantes del pueblo

Jack: Que curioso, se me hace conocido...

2.-Eli y Jack:  
reto:

hagan el desafio de chubby bunny challenge. Si no saben que es vean este vide : / / w w w . ? solo quiten los espacios, 2 por cada caracter

* * *

(estan Eli y Jack sentados en una mesa con bombones-malvaviscos en el centro)

Evelyn; Lo que trata es que el que obtenga decir Chubby bunny mas veces con mas malvaviscos que el otro, gana)

Eli: Y este plato de cereal que?

Evelyn: Es para cuando ya no puedas mas con los malvaviscos en la boca, ahi lo vas a...

Eli: Que asco! demasiada informacion...

Jack: Tu empiezas Eli

Eli: Gracias -toma un malvavisco- "chubby dunny"

Jack: -toma un malvavisco- "lubby sunny"

Eli: (lo mira con cara de "que cosa?") -otro malvavisco- "clubby bunny"

Bunny: Me siento raro, tiene que decir Bunny...

Jack: -agarra otro malvavisco mas- "shuby bully"

Eli: -toma el tercero- "cluuby..." (ya no pudo mas y escupio una pasta blanca hacia el plato hondo)

Jack: Blane! (despues de haber dicho "Gane!" se atraganto con los malvaviscos, escupiendolos, en el plato)

Bunny: Que asco!

Eli: No siento mi lengua

* * *

Evelyn: Despues de quitar el pequeño escenario que construyeron, debemos regresar con las preguntas de:

**Alejandra F  
**

1-Para jack: Jack , Dale un buen golpe a Eli

Jack: Yo no golpeo a las mujeres...

2- Para Tooth- Tooth cuando te deje mi diente por que no lo recojiste? :(

Tooth: Gracias por avisarme! checare en tus memorias a ver si lo tengo ahora...

3- Para Norte: Norte estoy en la lista de los niños traviesos? y si lo estoy , Jack algun dia te ganare :D

Norte: Si, si lo estas

Jack: No creo que me ganes, tendrias que tener 300 años

Eli: Y si los tiene?

Jack: Entonces tendria que ser la guardiana de la diversion, pero solo hay uno.

Evelyn: Algun dia una chica te ganara...algun dia...

* * *

**Lo se, lo se... me tarde demasiado en actualizar, pero soy nueva, (otra vez) en una escuela...y tenia que tomar clases de regularizacion...pero hago lo que puedo! no se preocupen, mientras ustedes sigan conmigo todo va estar bien!**

**Atte:**

**Evelyn Bennnet**


End file.
